Le Mangeur d'Âme
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Un tueur en série sévit à Oerba, grande ville touristique. Yun Fang, inspecteur de la brigade criminelle, sera chargée de cette enquête avec sa coéquipière, Lightning. - Fang POV et un léger LightxFang -


**Le Mangeur d'Âme**

- Je veux des résultats et vite, agent Yun ! Sinon, je me sentirai dans l'obligation de te retirer cette enquête !

Je grimaçai face à la menace que venait de crier mon supérieur. Cid Raines était le chef de la brigade criminelle. Il m'avait fait un sermon de plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Et il y avait de quoi ! Un tueur en série se promenait tranquillement dans la ville d'Oerba, grande cité touristique. Rien de tel pour faire de la belle publicité, tiens.

- Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, chef, rétorquai-je d'un ton lasse.

Il n'y avait pas que lui qui était frustré face à cette enquête qui ne menait nulle part. Voilà plus de trois mois que l'assassin courrait les rues en nous laissant de temps à autre quelques petits cadeaux. La première victime fut une pauvre petite fillette de sept ans à peine.  
>D'abord portée disparue, nous l'avions retrouvée trois jours plus tard dans un terrain vague. Face contre boue, la jeune fille avait les bras tendus. Son corps formait une croix. Il nous avait fallu une analyse médicale pour savoir qu'il n'y avait eu aucune maltraitance sexuelle. Non, le cinglé avait simplement préféré vider tout ce qui avait à l'intérieur de l'enfant avant de tout soigneusement refermer. Mais le pire dans ce meurtre était qu'il avait remplacé les organes par du fumier. D'ailleurs, tout le monde – y compris le légiste – fut surpris de constater la finesse des points de sutures. On était peut-être face à un médecin. Beaucoup penchaient pour l'hypothèse d'un chirurgien.<p>

Même pas une semaine plus tard, le tueur sévit à nouveau. Une autre fille avait été retrouvée cette fois-ci, dans un parc de jeux. Heureusement qu'un joggeur matinal l'avait découverte avant qu'une dizaine d'enfants finissent traumatisés. Face contre terre elle aussi, elle tendait les bras pour former la croix. A ce moment-là, ce fut comme une évidence : nous faisions face à un tueur en série. Ce dernier suivait un mode opératoire qu'il allait répéter indéfiniment si nous ne l'arrêtions pas.  
>Bien évidemment, nous n'avions pas de suite alerté les médias. Sans base sûre, faire paniquer la population n'était pas une bonne solution. Il fallait rester maître de la situation. Situation qui se dégrada vite lorsqu'une troisième victime fut découverte. Les journalistes assaillirent le commissariat. Et à la révélation qu'un tueur en série se promenait dans les ruelles d'Oerba, ils ne s'empêchèrent pas de partager la nouvelle. Bien sûr, sans oublier de descendre complètement le corps de police. Mais on avait l'habitude de se faire incendier de cette manière. Nous étions l'ordre et la justice peut-être, mais les gens oubliaient aussi souvent que nous étions humains avant tout.<p>

Sortant du bureau du chef, je lâchai un terrible soupir. Avec le temps, j'avais compris que mon supérieur élevait irrémédiablement la voix quand on lui faisait pression. Et les pressions, ce n'était pas ce qui manquaient en ce moment.  
>Cela faisait plus de sept ans que j'étais dans la brigade criminelle. Et sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais plutôt douée dans ce domaine. Toutes mes enquêtes se résolvaient avec succès à quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent. Je m'étais faite une petite réputation au sein de mon équipe. Mais cela n'allait pas pour autant me protéger des réprimandes de mon chef. Enfin bref...<p>

M'avançant vers mon bureau, je croisai irrémédiablement ma coéquipière. Appuyant une hanche sur la table, elle relisait les dossiers du crime afin de pouvoir repérer un  
>détail qu'on aurait pu omettre. Sa belle chevelure blonde coulait sur son épaule gauche. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan regardait furtivement les documents avec une concentration intense. Son visage en porcelaine était parfait. Son air froid et sévère ne trompait pas son professionnalisme en toute situation.<br>M'approchant de Lightning, je croisai les bras. Elle était ma partenaire depuis plus d'un an. Et je devais avouer que depuis notre collaboration, nos réussites frôlaient les cent pour cent. J'avais entendu une rumeur comme quoi, cette femme venait de Cocoon, une cité réputée pour son haut taux de criminalité. Et qu'à elle seule, elle avait décimé plusieurs gangs de malfrats. En y repensant, c'était effrayant. Mais je m'étais toujours demandée pourquoi cette dernière avait sollicité son transfert à Oerba.  
>Mais ce qui m'exaspérait, c'était qu'en un rien de temps, ma coéquipière avait réussi à devenir la favorite du patron. Et de ce fait, il n'y avait que moi qui me faisait incendier par le chef alors que madame se contentait de lire des dossiers, adossée à mon bureau. Le monde était injuste !<p>

- Du nouveau ? me demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de ses fiches.  
>- La routine, quoi ! répondis-je en prenant le café qui trônait sur la table. Le patron m'a fait ma misère, comme toujours. Du coup, mon café à refroidi !<p>

Jetant les restes de ma boisson dans la poubelle la plus proche, je vis Lightning refermer lentement son dossier avant de le poser sur le bureau. Puis, se redressant, elle me fit signe de la suivre. Sans protestation, je la suivis bien sagement jusqu'à une salle de réunion vide en ramassant le porte-document au passage. Lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi, ma partenaire reprit la parole :

- Bon, faisons un récapitulatif, tu veux bien ?

Nous nous approchâmes de la table et j'ouvris le dossier que la blonde tenait un peu plus tôt. Attrapant les photos, je les accrochai un à un au tableau magnétique.

- Nous avons huit victimes, débutai-je tranquillement en regardant chacune des images. Huit personnes de sexe féminin entre sept à trente ans. Il ne vise pas une tranche d'âge précise.  
>- Pas d'aspect physique requis pour le moment, ajouta Lightning en se frottant le menton. Certaines ont les cheveux longs, d'autres courts. Certaines sont blondes, d'autres brunes ou rousses. Il ne cherche pas particulièrement un type précis de victimes.<br>- Tu crois qu'il se promène et qu'il choisit au hasard une personne ?  
>- En tout cas, le seul point commun entre toutes ces mortes est qu'elles étaient de la gente féminine.<p>

Un gros macho ? Je secouai la tête avant de croiser mes bras. Le mode opératoire de l'assassin était simple. Il prenait une proie, il la gardait deux ou trois jours chez lui morte ou vive – nous ne le savions pas précisément quand il décidait de les tuer – puis, il les jetait dans n'importe quel lieux publique ou désert. Sa touche finale que j'appelai sa signature, le tueur posait toujours les cadavres dans la position de la croix. Un religieux ? Ou bien une fausse piste qu'il essayerait de nous faire croire ?

- Que nous propose notre profiler ? repris-je encore à moitié dans mes pensées.  
>- Homme de type caucasien, d'âge moyen entre trente et quarante ans, énuméra Lightning en lisant la fiche en question. On suppose qu'il aurait subis des sévices durant son enfance, plus particulièrement par sa mère.<br>- Pourquoi soupçonne-t-on toujours les parents ? Il aurait très bien pu, je ne sais pas moi, se faire maltraiter par les filles de l'école ?  
>- Tu veux changer d'orientation maintenant ? ricana ma partenaire en arquant un sourcil.<br>- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce ne sont que des suppositions.  
>- Mais on a que ça sous la dent. Il va falloir t'en contenter.<p>

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement. Hope Estheim, une toute nouvelle recrue, entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Ce petit blondinet très timide et peu bavard avait eu du mal à s'intégrer à l'équipe à ses débuts. Mais rapidement, il avait su nous prouver sa valeur et son efficacité. La persévérance, ça le connaissait.

- Une autre victime, se contenta-t-il simplement de déclarer avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Lightning et moi, nous nous fixâmes un instant avant de hocher la tête en même temps. Sans plus attendre, nous partîmes à la suite de Hope.

* * *

><p>Je garai donc ma voiture non loin de celles de mes camarades. Nous étions dans une zone industrielle et le secteur avait été bouclé. Sortant de mon véhicule, je scrutai un instant l'horizon. Ce genre d'endroit était vraiment désert de jour comme de nuit. Cela n'avait pas dû être une tâche trop ardue pour notre tueur pour trainer un cadavre ici.<br>Je refermai donc ma portière avant de m'avancer vers la scène du crime. Ma partenaire juste derrière moi, je saluai rapidement mes collègues avant de me faufiler sous la banderole jaune. Rapidement, je croisai un visage familier. Levant la tête lorsqu'il remarqua ma présence, Sazh Katzroy s'avança à ma rencontre. L'homme de peau noire semblait interloqué de me voir ici. Passant ses mains dans les poches, il me toisa un instant avant de déclarer :

- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir. Je pensai qu'après tout cela, on t'aurait retiré l'affaire...  
>- Sazh, je te respect beaucoup, mais... Ne serais-tu pas en train de critiquer mon travail ? rétorquai-je avec une pointe d'animosité.<p>

Si ce n'était pas lui, je pense que je lui aurais foutu une sacré beigne dans la figure. Mais je le connaissais que trop bien. S'il me posait cette question, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il craignait pour ma santé mentale. Ce n'était pas rare que des flics tombent dans la dépression à force de porter le poids des meurtres qu'ils ne pouvaient résoudre. Mais j'allais bien et j'avais la ferme conviction d'attraper ce malade !

- Tu sais parfaitement que je veux dire, reprit Sazh un peu mal à l'aise. Après tout, c'est la dixième victime, sans parler de...  
>- Neuvième, Sazh, neuvième victime, corrigeai-je en perdant patience.<p>

Mon ami ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose. Mais à la dernière minute, il se retint avant de secouer lentement la tête. Au même moment, un policier sortit de l'un des hangars et me fit un signe de la main.

- Inspecteur Yun, par ici ! cria-t-il pour attirer mon attention.

Je jetai rapidement mon regard à Sazh qui hocha la tête. Puis, sans dire un mot de plus, je me dirigeai vers la scène du crime qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Durant le trajet, alors qu'elle s'était tenue silencieuse jusque là, Lightning se tourna vers moi :

- Tu veux te retirer de l'affaire ?  
>- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, rétorquai-je en commençant à me sentir irritable. J'ai dit que j'attraperai ce salopard et je le ferais quoi qu'il m'en coûte !<br>- Ravie de l'entendre. Ça aurait été compliqué de devoir me trouver une autre partenaire.  
>- Surtout que je suis la seule à pouvoir supporter ton sale caractère et qui me suis pas enfuie en courant au bout d'une semaine, ricanai-je avec un grand sourire.<br>- J'admets que tu maintiens le record. Mais en attendant, je suis la seule qui peux suivre ton impétuosité sans finir à l'hôpital comme mes prédécesseurs.  
>- Pas ma faute, je leur ai jamais demandé de m'imiter !<p>

Lightning sourit durant quelques secondes. Ce genre d'instant était rare, mais j'avais eu quelques occasions d'en profiter. J'étais aussi, l'une des rares privilégiées à pouvoir l'apprécier. Le premier point commun que ma partenaire et moi partagions dès notre première rencontre, fut notre talent inné à ne pouvoir s'entendre avec aucun coéquipier, homme ou femme.

Comme l'avait dit mon amie un peu plus tôt, j'étais impétueuse. Contrairement à certains, je me fiais entièrement à mon instinct. J'avais la fâcheuse manie d'agir avant de réfléchir. Et bien sûr, il y avait des répercussions à ce genre de comportement. Je m'étais blessée à plusieurs reprises durant les missions, mais jamais rien de bien grave. Ce ne fut pas trop le même constat pour mes anciens partenaires. Mais personne ne leur demandait de sauter dans la gueule du loup juste derrière moi ! Seule Lightning avait réussi à pouvoir gérer mes impulsions sans jamais finir chez les infirmiers.

De son côté, la blonde faisait fuir ses coéquipiers à cause de sa froideur. Solitaire, elle aimait mener les enquêtes de son côté sans jamais rien partager à ses camarades. Difficile de faire son travail lorsque celle qui devait vous épauler, préfèrait vous éloigner de toutes informations afin de ne pas être gênée. J'étais la première personne capable d'être assez collante au point qu'elle dut accepter ma participation en mission. Je savais me montrer persévérante quand je le voulais.

Quoiqu'il en soit, notre duo improbable finit par faire ses preuves. Se serait mentir de dire que notre collaboration ait fonctionné dès le départ. Oh que non ! Certains craignaient même qu'on finisse par s'entretuer elle et moi. Cependant des événements nous permirent d'apprécier l'autre à sa juste valeur, mais cela était une autre histoire.  
>Et comme n'ayant pas fini de tester ma patience, ma partenaire avait, il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela, décidé – pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas – de se renommer Lightning. Son véritable nom était Claire Farron. Mais apparemment, elle ne voulait plus que je l'appelle ainsi. Si ce n'était que cela, je pouvais bien céder à son caprice. Pour cette fois.<p>

Le corps de la victime apparut devant mes yeux. L'odeur du fumier que cette pauvre femme d'environ trente ans possédait dans le ventre, semblait ressortir par sa bouche. Posant le revers de ma main contre mon nez, je demandai à mon déjeuner de ne pas remonter. Lightning fronça des sourcils et se recula un peu plus vers l'extérieur. De là, elle pourrait amplement inspecter visuellement la scène du crime et écouter les questions que je poserai à nos collègues. Parce que oui, la blonde n'aimait pas discuter avec grand monde. Comment faisait-elle quand je n'étais pas là ?

- Salut, Vanille, déclarai-je lorsque je reconnus la légiste.

Cette dernière leva furtivement la tête du cadavre afin de pouvoir me dévisager. Puis, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Alors qu'elle était accroupie près du corps, elle se redressa pour venir dans ma direction. Malgré son aspect de fillette, Vanille Dia était une prodige de la médecine. Elle avait réussi à obtenir son diplôme de légiste à même pas vingt ans. Cela allait sans dire que les gens se battaient pour l'embaucher.  
>Plutôt petite et fine, Vanille domptait sa chevelure rousse en deux couettes. Et après, elle se plaignait qu'on la traite de gamine. Ça, c'était surtout avant de l'entendre parler de médecine. Lorsque la rouquine présentait son travail, son professionnalisme pouvait faire pâlir plus d'un. Comme quoi, l'habit ne faisait pas le moine.<p>

- Oh, salut, Fang ! répondit la rouquine en s'avançant vers moi. Encore une femme. Sa mort remonte à quelques heures, je dirais même vers deux heures du matin. Mais je le vérifiai quand je serais dans mon laboratoire. A première vue, pas de trace d'acte sexuel comme sur les autres corps. Et comme tu peux certainement le sentir, il est très probable que notre tueur ait aussi garni l'intérieur de sa victime. Quand tu me donneras le feu vert, je l'emmènerai pour des recherches plus approfondies.  
>- Merci, envoie-moi par fax ton rapport une fois que tu l'auras terminé, déclarai-je avant de m'avancer vers la pauvre victime. Quelle puanteur ! Je sais pas comment tu fais !<br>- Tu sais, il arrive que les morts défèquent quelques heures après leur décès.  
>- Beurk ! Je ne veux pas le savoir !<p>

Tentant de rester le plus loin possible, je scrutai la victime. La femme avait de longs cheveux noirs qui s'éparpillaient en soleil autour de sa tête. Les bras écartée, elle formait une croix. Je fus à nouveau frappée de ne voir aucune tâche de sang sur la victime. Notre tueur était très méticuleux. Il prenait le soin de déshabiller ses proies, de les vider de leurs organes avant de tour refermer et de les rhabiller parfaitement. Même le visage des mortes avait droit à une petite touche de maquillage. Ce fou devait certainement se prendre pour un artiste.  
>Même si on avait affaire avec un psychopathe qui se la jouait sophistiqué, il commettra bien une erreur tôt ou tard. Comme une mèche de cheveux, une emprunte, un bout de peau... N'importe quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas être si parfait que cela.<p>

* * *

><p>De retour au commissariat, je m'installai tranquillement à mon bureau. J'allumai mon ordinateur et jetai furtivement un coup d'œil à mon fax. Les résultats du labo n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Sans plus tarder, j'allais me chercher un café avant de m'installer à nouveau devant mon écran. Pour la énième fois, je tapai l'adresse de toutes les victimes et ajoutai celle du corps qu'on avait retrouvé aujourd'hui.<br>Kylie Morrison était une femme d'affaire. Elle travaillait dans une boîte florissante. Célibataire, elle n'avait ni mari, ni enfants. Et elle vivait seule, apparemment. Selon certains témoignages, c'était une personne dynamique pour qui seul son travail comptait. Peu sociable, elle ne se trouvait toujours qu'à deux endroits : son bureau et chez elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne se dérangeait pas pour faire des heures supplémentaires et finissait toujours très tard. Le tueur l'aurait peut-être attendue à la sortie, sur le parking.

- Hope, s'il te plaît, t'as une minute ? interpellai-je le garçon lorsqu'il passa devant moi.  
>- Oui, inspecteur ? répondit-il poliment.<br>- Pourrais-tu demander à la société qui employait Kylie Morrison, les vidéos de surveillance ? La dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait vu, c'était au bureau. J'aimerai vois la séquence où elle quitte le bâtiment, si c'est possible.  
>- Tout de suite.<p>

Rapidement, le jeune agent attrapa un téléphone. Tapotant rapidement sur son clavier d'ordinateur, il trouva sans grande peine le numéro de l'entreprise. Sans plus attendre, il appela. Je restai là, à regarder Hope sans dire un mot. Ce petit était un génie de l'informatique. En un éclair, il arrivait toujours à nous fournir n'importe quelle information. Je le soupçonnerai même d'être capable de hacker des fichiers confidentiels.  
>Puis, il raccrocha après avoir gentiment salué son interlocuteur. Se tournant ensuite vers moi, il me sourit :<p>

- Quelqu'un va passer les prendre dans l'heure qui va suivre.  
>- Parfait ! Merci beaucoup, répondis-je en prenant une gorgée bouillante de mon café.<p>

J'avais donc une heure à tuer en attendant les fameuses vidéos et le rapport d'autopsie. Un petit passage dans la salle de sport pourrait me faire du bien, autant sur le point vue physique que psychique. J'avais besoin de me dépenser, de me défouler.

Je partis rapidement en direction des vestiaires pour femme. Je faisais toujours en sorte d'avoir une tenue de sport sous la main pour ce genre de situation. Je n'aimais pas rester inactive. Et cette enquête n'avançait pas vraiment. A part des corps qui s'entassaient, on avait rien d'autre. Pas d'indice, pas de suspect, pas de témoin... Rien, le néant ! Qu'est-ce que c'était rageant ! Sans parler de la presse qui nous insultait de tous les noms.  
>Une fois changée, je pénétrai dans la salle de musculation lorsque je découvris qu'une autre personne s'y trouvait déjà. Je ne fus guère étonnée de voir Snow Villiers dans la place. Ce blond haut de deux mètres était fait que de muscles, une vraie armoire à glace. Même s'il pouvait paraître impressionnant aux premiers abords, ce gaillard s'avérait être un petit fanfaron. Le cœur aussi gros que ses muscles, il aimait toujours rire et aider son prochain.<br>D'ailleurs, ce petit chanceux sortait avec Serah Farron, la sœur cadette de ma partenaire. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait très mal pris la nouvelle à l'époque. Mais elle avait eu cinq longs mois pour s'y faire. Et je ne savais toujours pas si elle avait accepté leur relation. Lightning était si protectrice avec sa petite sœur.

- Tu cherches à faire exploser tes muscles ? demandai-je gentiment pour débuter la conversation.

Snow qui soulevait une altère avec sa main droite, assis sur un banc, leva son regard dans ma direction. Il parut comme surpris de me voir puis, il me sourit faiblement. Le visage complètement en sueur, il devait se trouver ici depuis une à deux heures déjà. Sans cesser son activité, il me répondit :

- Je ne serais satisfait que lorsque je serais capable de soulever un camion.

Je ris un instant avant de m'installer à une machine que certain ajouterai le terme de ''torture'' derrière. Doucement, je débutai une série d'exercices tout en régulant ma respiration. Les poids n'étaient pas assez lourds. Je me redressai donc pour aller en ajouter.

- Comment te sens-tu ? questionna subitement la deuxième personne dans la pièce en se rapprochant de moi.  
>- En forme, cela ne se voit pas ? répondis-je simplement en prenant un poids de cinq kilos entre mes mains.<br>- Tu sais, Serah est toute retournée à cause de cette histoire... Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs...  
>- Je lui ai dit de ne pas raconter les enquêtes à sa sœur, soupirai-je en secouant lentement la tête. Et toi Snow, t'es un flic. T'en as plus dans le coffre que n'importe qui. Je sais que tu pourras surmonter toutes ses horreurs. Et ne t'inquiète pas, on y mettra un terme !<p>

Snow me dévisagea un instant, l'air inquiet. Je lâchai un énorme soupir pour lui montrer mon agacement. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se sentait obligé de se soucier de ma situation ? Ok, j'avais la lourde tâche de trouver un tueur en série, mais je n'étais pas la seule. Lightning était avec moi. Est-ce qu'on lui cherchait des noises ? Certainement pas... Les gens la craignaient trop pour cela. Je soupirai à nouveau. Peut-être devrais-je essayer d'effrayer les gens à mon tour.

- Fang... reprit doucement Snow d'une voix fatiguée. N'importe qui à ta place aurait demandé à ce qu'on lui retire l'affaire. On peut le comprendre et personne ne te jugera pour cela.  
>- Alors là, ça commence à bien faire ! grognai-je en lâchant les cinq kilos à terre. C'est mon affaire ! Ce tueur en série est à moi ! A moi et à Lightning !<br>- Lightning ?  
>- Ne me demande pas pourquoi elle a choisi ce nom, je ne le sais pas non plus, ajoutai-je en me dirigeant hors de la pièce. Une fantasy de plus que ma partenaire aime offrir.<p>

Le blond me dévisagea un instant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, je quittai sans plus attendre la pièce. Il m'avait tellement mise en rogne que cela me coupa toute envie de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas du genre agressive. Je ne m'énervais que très rarement d'habitude. Mais en ce moment, la colère était devenue monnaie courante. Peut-être le stress de l'enquête...

* * *

><p>La déception m'engouffra avec gourmandise lorsque je lus le rapport d'autopsie. J'avais intérieurement émis le souhait qu'enfin, le tueur se serait trahi. Mais rien de tel. Le rapport était exactement identique à ceux des anciennes victimes. Comme toujours, son mode opératoire était le même.<br>Il injectait un poison dans le corps de ses victimes qui provoquait une paralysie temporaire. Ce ne fut pas facile d'identifier la toxine, mais chaque morte avait une marque dans le cou, une rougeur. Comme si elles s'étaient faites mordre par un serpent ou autre. Puis, le fou les ouvrait comme de simples bêtes de laboratoire et les vidait de tous leurs organes. Poumon, cœur, estomac, utérus... Il n'oubliait jamais rien. Et cette fastidieuse opération se faisait pendant que la patiente était encore consciente, mais incapable ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt. Incapable de hurler... Elles ne pouvaient que subir. Puis, pour une raison qui m'échappait complètement, il les remplissait ensuite de purin.  
>Kylie Morrison avait malheureusement, subis exactement le même sort que les autres victimes. Retour à la case départ ! Même si on avait jamais passé cette étape en réalité.<p>

- Les vidéos de surveillance sont arrivées ! Bonne initiative, partenaire, déclara Lightning en posant ses mains sur mon bureau, me sortant de mes pensées.  
>- Prête pour la séance cinéma ? demandai-je avec un petit sourire tout en me levant de mon siège.<br>- Tant que cela ne s'avère pas être un navet.

Je ris gentiment malgré mon amertume et suivit ma coéquipière dans la salle de projection. Nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce vide. Lightning aimait toujours quand c'était le cas. Ou sinon, elle délogeait les quelques individus qui se trouveraient là. La tranquillité et la solitude, voilà tout ce qui la satisfaisait. Incroyable tout de même qu'elle me laisse empiéter dans sa bulle.  
>Ne voulant pas faire dans le démesuré, mon amie et moi choisîmes de visualiser nos vidéos sur un petit écran. Lightning s'assit sur une chaise alors que moi, je posai à moitié ma fesse sur le bord de la table. Ainsi, je pouvais tout autant regarder et changer de DVD sans avoir à me lever. Sans plus attendre, je lançai la première séquence.<br>Apparemment, j'avais misé juste, la caméra se trouvait dans le parking. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que quelque chose se dévoile à nous. Les premières minutes de visionnages furent infructueuses, même en mode avance rapide. Je passai donc à l'avant-denier DVD avec peu de motivation. A peine l'image était-elle apparue sur l'écran, j'accélérai les mouvements avec la télécommande.

- Attends ! cria subitement Lightning en se redressant. Recule un peu !  
>- Je reculai la séquence de quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que ma partenaire pointe l'écran de son index :<br>- Là, c'est elle !

Je mis la vidéo sur pause. Fronçant des sourcils, je me rapprochai petit à petit de l'écran. Derrière les poteaux, dans l'arrière plan, une femme se dirigeait vers l'extérieur. C'était Kylie Morrison, je reconnaissais sa chevelure et surtout, elle portait les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'on avait retrouvé son corps. Mince alors ! J'avais mis toute mon attention sur le parking que l'idée qu'elle utilise les transports publics, ne m'avait même pas frôlée l'esprit.

- Je vais appeler les transports publics, déclarai-je en me relevant. Peut-être que le conducteur se rappellerait de l'avoir vue.  
>- Attends, m'interrompit encore la blonde sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Relance la vidéo, vite !<p>

Je m'exécutai sans broncher. J'avais une entière confiance en l'instinct de ma partenaire. Ainsi qu'à son sens de l'observation. J'attrapai la télécommande et appuyai sur la touche ''play''. A ce moment-là, je vis un homme marcher juste derrière notre victime. Son comportement semblait étrange. Il regardait tout autour de lui à plusieurs reprises avant de suivre la même direction que la femme d'affaire.

- Il la suit ? demandai-je, interloquée.  
>- C'est possible et si les employés des transports publics arrivaient à nous confirmer que cet homme était aussi monté dans le même bus de Kylie... Alors nous aurons notre premier suspect !<p>

Lightning et moi, nous nous regardâmes un instant. Un premier suspect potentiel après trois mois... Seigneur ! Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement. L'enquête venait enfin de faire un pas ! Attrapant le DVD en question, je fonçai comme une flèche vers la sortie de la salle.

- Je vais immédiatement me renseigner auprès des transports publics, déclarai-je sans pouvoir retenir mon enthousiasme. Et je vais par la même occasion demander à Hope s'il ne pourrait pas m'agrandir l'image afin qu'on puisse identifier notre individu.  
>- Je compte sur toi, partenaire, répondit simplement Lightning qui me vit partir aussi vite que le vent.<p>

* * *

><p>Raccrochant le combiné, je fus satisfaite d'apprendre que le conducteur se rappelait bien avoir vu monter mademoiselle Morrison dans son bus. Et mieux encore, d'après ma brève description physique de notre suspect, on m'avait pratiquement affirmé qu'un homme qui correspondait à la demande, était monté en même temps qu'elle. On avait peut-être touché le gros lot ! Quelqu'un allait partir à la rencontre de notre témoin afin de récolter son témoignage et d'en faire un rapport.<br>Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Hope qui se trouvait juste en face du mien. Contournant la table, je me retrouvai derrière lui de manière à pouvoir scruter son écran d'ordinateur.

- Alors ? questionnai-je doucement.

Trop plongé dans le monde informatique, Hope sursauta légèrement. Il ne m'avait pas vu venir apparemment. Cela me fit sourire et j'attendis patiemment qu'il se reprenne avant de continuer.

- Tu sais qui est notre homme ? repris-je.  
>- L'image était beaucoup trop flou et la qualité vidéo de la caméra restait à désirer, me répondit-il en tapotant rapidement sur son clavier. Mais grâce à un logiciel qui permet de jouer avec les pixels et qui...<br>- Cesse de parler chinois avec moi et viens en droit au but.  
>- D'accord...<p>

Le blondinet hocha plusieurs fois de la tête, comme déçu de ne pas pouvoir montrer son savoir. Mais je savais que ce gamin avait du talent. Je ne manquerai pas de faire passer un mot au grand patron à ce sujet.  
>Hope tapota encore quelques secondes son clavier et l'image de notre suspect s'agrandit au milieu de l'écran. Homme blanc d'environ la trentaine, cheveux châtains. Puis, l'informaticien ouvrit un dossier d'identité sur l'individu.<p>

- Tony Karl, déclara Hope en faisant défiler la fiche d'information, 32 ans, célibataire et au chômage depuis quelques mois. Son cassier judiciaire est presque vierge à part quelques plaintes à son encontre.  
>- Des plaintes ? De quelle nature ? demandai-je en retenant mon impatience.<br>- Voyeurisme, harcèlement... C'est un stalker apparemment, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a encore rien commis de très grave.  
>- Sauf s'il s'est mis à tuer... commentai-je avant de me redresser. Je veux un mandat de perquisition le plus vite que possible. Retournez-moi sa maison, s'il le faut. Et que quelqu'un me l'amène ici, je l'interrogerai personnellement !<br>- Bien.

Je pouvais sentir mon excitation bouillir d'impatience. Alors que je m'apprêtai à m'installer à mon bureau, quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule. Me retournant rapidement, je croisai le regard bleu azur de ma partenaire.

- Pause dîner, déclara Lightning d'un ton qui déclinait toutes protestations. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis midi et il va bientôt être vingt heure.  
>- Dit celle qui avait passé deux jours sans boire, ni manger avant d'avoir résolu une affaire de cambriolage, rétorquai-je malicieusement en haussant les sourcils.<br>- Oui, mais j'avais eu le malheur d'avoir une coéquipière collante qui m'a forcée d'y remédier.  
>- Tu es une coéquipière collante à ton tour, maintenant ?<br>- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Allez viens, où je t'emmène de force. De toute manière, notre homme ne sera pas là avant quelques heures.

Je dus m'avouer vaincue. La voie de la raison avait gagné la partie. Levant les mains comme si je me rendais aux autorités, Lightning me dévisagea un instant. Arquant son sourcil droit, elle me murmura :

- Ne me tente pas, partenaire. Mes menottes ne sont jamais loin.  
>- Un fantasme ? dis-je avec un grand sourire mesquin.<p>

A mon grand bonheur, la blonde rougit furieusement. Me jetant un regard assassin, je compris qu'elle allait tôt ou tard me faire regretter mes paroles. Sans dire un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Je ris doucement et attrapai ma veste avant de la suivre.

* * *

><p>Au final, nous passâmes prendre une pizza à l'emporter avant de finir dans mon appartement. J'avais proposé d'aller dans le sien qui se trouvait bien plus proche de la pizzeria, mais pour une raison que j'ignorai, elle s'y était farouchement opposée. M'asseyant sur le canapé, je posai le carton tout chaud sur la table basse. Lightning s'installa sur le fauteuil juste à côté.<br>Ce ne fut qu'une fois que l'appétissante odeur du plat arrive à mes narines, que je me rendis compte que j'étais affamée. Sans plus attendre, j'attaquai ma première part et en tendis une autre à mon amie. Cette dernière secoua la tête.

- J'ai déjà mangé, merci, déclina-t-elle poliment.  
>- Dis plutôt que tu es trop sophistiquée pour manger une pizza, me moquai-je en mordant avidement mon repas.<br>- Si tu crois que je vais marcher à ta provocation, c'est vraiment mal me connaître.

Je me contentai simplement de sourire avant d'attraper ma télécommande. Sans plus attendre, j'ouvris les nouvelles à la télévision. Et sans grande surprise pour aucune de nous deux, la neuvième victime de notre tueur en série faisait la une.

« _Aujourd'hui encore, un corps a été retrouvé dans les zones industrielles d'Oerba._ Le Mangeur d'Âme_ a encore frappé. Les autorités restent encore bien silencieux sur l'identité de la victime. La population se demande si les policiers font vraiment leur travail. Quand nous sentirons-nous de nouveau en sécurité ? Voici quelques témoignages de citoyens ayant voulu donner leur avis... _»

Exaspérée, je coupai immédiatement le télé. Comme s'il suffisait de claquer des doigts pour qu'un tueur nous tombe dans la main. Mais bon, cela ne servirait à rien de s'emporter. Peut-être même que ce soir, le commissariat aura entre ses portes ce fameux tueur en série.

- Le Mangeur d'Âme, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont appelé ? s'outra Lightning en croisant les bras et en s'adossant au fauteuil. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il vide l'intérieur des corps et donc, leur âme ?  
>- De là à dire qu'il mange... Beurk ! Merci, cela m'a coupé l'appétit, marmonnai-je en reposant la part de pizza que j'allais engloutir. Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt donné un nom du genre : Le Fouteur de Merde.<br>- Et c'est en parlant du purin que tu vas retrouver l'appétit ?

Je soupirai et décidai de m'allonger dans mon canapé. Un bras sur les yeux, je me sentais vraiment épuisée. Une fois toute cette histoire finie, je pensai sérieusement qu'il allait me falloir des vacances bien méritées. Mes muscles se détendirent légèrement, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. Tout était une question de contrôle de la respiration. Première chose que l'on nous apprenait en art martial. Peut-être que je devrais me remettre à un sport ?

- Tu m'as l'air complètement épuisée, souffla la voix de Lightning près de mon oreille.

Surprise, je relevai légèrement mon bras, juste assez pour apercevoir que ma partenaire n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Accroupie devant le canapé, elle me dévisageait sans la moindre expression sur le visage. Mais avec le temps, je savais que les sentiments de ma camarade se lisaient uniquement dans ses yeux. Et ce que je pouvais y voir, c'était de l'inquiétude.

- C'est moi ou tu te fais du soucis pour ma personne ? demandai-je rien que pour la taquiner.  
>- J'ai surtout peur de perdre l'unique partenaire que je peux supporter et qui peux me supporter en retour, répondit-elle simplement sans se déloger de sa place. Tu devrais prendre ton week-end.<br>- Alors qu'on a peut-être bientôt le tueur sous la main ? Oh, tu rêves là !  
>- Laisse-moi m'en charger dans ce cas. Je saurai le faire parler et si j'apprends quelque chose d'intéressant, je t'appellerai de suite.<p>

Je me tournai de côté de manière à faire face à mon interlocutrice. Ma tête reposant sur mon bras, je la toisai un instant d'un air sévère. Cette dernière haussa légèrement des sourcils, en attente de ma réplique.

- Comme tu le dis si bien, nous sommes partenaires, expliquai-je doucement. De ce fait, il est hors de question que je te laisse t'occuper de cela toute seule. On est une équipe, un point c'est tout !  
>- D'accord, d'accord, soupira la blonde en secouant la tête. Je n'ai rien dit. Vivement qu'on chope cette ordure et comme ça, tu pourras prendre congé.<br>- Tu viendrais prendre un bain de soleil avec moi sur les plages d'une magnifique île paradisiaque ?  
>- Et me retrouver presque à moitié dénudée devant des étrangers ? répliqua Lightning d'un ton outré.<p>

Sans crier gare, je bondis sur ma partenaire et la plaquai au sol. Mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête, je souris d'un air satisfait :

- Te la joue pas pudique ! Et pis, si tu veux, on ira sur une île déserte.  
>- Mmmh... Laisse-moi réfléchir à la question... marmonna ma coéquipière qui réussit à me faire rouler sur le côté afin de se retrouver au-dessus de ma personne. Non !<p>

La blonde se releva et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Me redressant légèrement, je m'accoudai au sol. D'un regard suppliant, je demandai à ma partenaire pourquoi elle refusait mon invitation. Jetant furtivement plusieurs coups d'œil dans ma direction, elle émit finalement en râlement.

- Yun Fang, débuta-t-elle d'une voix sévère, je te connais assez pour savoir le niveau de ta libido démesurée. Me retrouver sur une île déserte avec toi, c'est comme si je me jetai à un ours avec le corps enduis de miel !  
>- J'aime beaucoup l'image !<br>- Fang !  
>- Le prend pas si mal ! Avec ton corps, cela ne peut qu'être qu'un compliment. Et pour ta gouverne, cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai arrêté d'avoir de la compagnie chaque soir.<br>- Et en quel honneur ?

Je déglutis difficilement lorsque ses yeux intenses croisèrent les miens. Comme hypnotisée, je ne pouvais plus me détourner de ce regard bleu. Pourquoi avais-je cessé de flirter avec n'importe qui ? La réponse était simple du moins, pour moi. Mais Lightning ne pourrait pas comprendre. Elle me sortirait les grands classiques des ''on est des collègues'' ou encore ''les relations ne doivent pas empiéter sur le travail''. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle penserait de mes sentiments. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas nuire l'unique amitié que l'on avait réussie à bâtir ensemble. Sans me vanter, j'étais devenue d'une certaine manière, la meilleure coéquipière et amie de Lightning. Même si cette dernière ne me l'avouera jamais vraiment.  
>Non, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de détruire tout ce que l'on avait bâti depuis le jour où le chef Raines nous avait associées. On avait certes, débuté sur le mauvais pied, mais maintenant, nous étions vraiment en parfait harmonie dans notre travail.<p>

- Je le savais ! Ce n'était que du vent, soupira Lightning qui s'adossa contre le canapé avant de mettre une jambe sur l'autre. Tu es irrécupérable. Je ne comprends même pas comment j'en suis venue à t'apprécier.  
>- Personne ne t'oblige à me croire, grognai-je en me redressant tranquillement.<p>

Je m'assis à côté de la blonde qui ne broncha pas. Par le passé, c'était limite si elle ne voulait pas se trouver dans la même pièce que moi. Comme quoi les choses changeaient. Mais je n'irai pas me leurrer jusqu'à imaginer des sentiments de sa part à mon encontre. Posant mes coudes sur les jambes, je croisai mes mains. J'avais envie de changer de sujet pour ce soir.

- Alors, digères-tu enfin la relation de Snow et Serah ? demandai-je finalement.

Lightning serra brutalement ses poings. Si elle avait tenu quelque chose entre ses doigts, je pense qu'elle l'aurait fait exploser. D'un sourire crispé et menaçant, elle se tourna vers moi et répondit :

- Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un moyen discret de le tuer.  
>- Tu sais, dans une salle de sport, un accident est si vite arrivé, suggérai-je en feignant l'innocence.<br>- Je le conçois, mais il va falloir que je te tue après alors.  
>- Je me voyais plutôt en complice qu'en témoin gênant, rétorquai-je en grimaçant légèrement.<br>- Non, je te tuerai quand même, reprit Lightning avec conviction. Et je ferais passer cela pour un crime passionnel.

Interloquée, j'allai continuer la discussion lorsque mon téléphone portable sonna. La blonde me fit signe de répondre sans la moindre frustration d'avoir été interrompue. Mais moi si ! La conversation devenait enfin intéressante et il fallait que...

- Fang à l'appareil ?_  
>- C'est Cid. Tony Karl est arrivé. Il n'attend plus que toi.<em>  
>- Déjà ? fis-je surprise en regardant ma montre. Cela fait même pas une heure depuis que j'ai demandé son interpellation.<em><br>- Il a docilement suivi la police._  
>- Soit il est très sûr de lui, soit il est pas malin du tout, soit...<br>- Soit ce n'est pas notre homme, termina doucement Lightning avec un râlement de déception._  
>- Quoiqu'il en soit, viens vite !<em>

Je raccrochai en me levant en même temps. Ma partenaire suivit le mouvement. Je ramassai les restes de pizza que je vidai dans la poubelle avant d'agripper ma veste. Lightning m'attendait déjà devant la porte d'entrée. Le moment de vérité avait sonné.

* * *

><p>L'homme était assis à une table pour seule lumière, une petite lampe. De l'autre côté de la vitre teintée, je l'observais depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà. Le suspect ne semblait pas très à l'aise, mais il ne tremblait pas de peur pour autant. Apparemment, ce genre de situation le connaissait. Assis, le dos recourbé, il tapait impatiemment du pied. Un signe flagrant qu'il manquait parfois de maîtrise. Et notre tueur lui, était un homme sûr de lui. Tellement sûr qu'il allait même jusqu'à déposer un corps dans un parc très fréquenté.<br>Je scrutai le visage de l'individu. Une tête plutôt carrée et un nez assez prononcé. Malgré ces petits yeux, il émanait de lui une aura sympathique, inoffensive. Mais je n'allais pas me fier aux apparences. Combien de fois avions eu le droit à des ''mais il était si gentil'', ''jamais on aurait cru cela de lui'' ou encore ''il était le père parfait'' ? Bien sûr que les tueurs n'allaient pas se promener dans la rue avec une marque sur le front qui dirait : ''C'est moi !''.  
>Lightning s'accouda au mur, juste au bord de la vitre. Et sans détourner son regard du suspect, elle me demanda :<p>

- Tu veux que j'aille l'interroger à ta place ?  
>- Même si je te sais capable de le faire pleurer comme une fillette, là n'est pas le but, répondis-je en me décidant enfin à pénétrer dans la pièce voisine. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis plus douée que toi pour ce genre de chose.<br>- Fang, la subtilité et toi, ça fait deux.  
>- La patience et toi, à ton avis ?<p>

Ma partenaire me sourit en secouant la tête. Puis, j'entrai dans l'interrogatoire sans effacer toute expression aimable de mon visage. Je ne faisais pas partie de ceux qui optait pour les questions à la gros dur. Non, moi, je cherchai plutôt des confessions entre amis. Avant même de m'être installée, je posai déjà la première question d'une voix amicale :

- Désirez-vous peut-être boire quelque chose ?

Tony leva hâtivement le regard dans ma direction. Sans cesser les tremblements nerveux de sa jambe droite, il attendit que je sois assise pour répondre :

- Non, mais... Je vous en prie, dîtes-moi pourquoi je suis ici.  
>- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée ? rétorquai-je avec feignant la surprise.<br>- Et bien... Peut-être... Ou pas ! Je ne l'ai pas suivie depuis quelques jours...  
>- Suivie ? Qui donc, monsieur Karl ?<p>

L'homme me toisa un instant. Cette fois-ci, ses mains se rajoutèrent sur sa liste de la nervosité. Il les frictionnait spasmodiquement sans quitter mon regard des yeux. Le petit malin essayait de lire en moi, mais cela n'allait pas arriver. Je me contentai simplement de lui sourire et d'attendre sa réponse. Vu qu'elle ne vint pas, je répétai donc ma question :

- Qui suiviez-vous, monsieur Karl ?  
>- Elle a porté plainte, c'est cela ? demanda-t-il subitement.<br>- J'aimerai bien vous aider. Mais si vous me donnez pas son nom, je ne pourrais pas savoir si elle a porté plainte contre vous ou non.  
>- Je ne connais pas son nom...<br>- Effectivement, cela va poser un problème, répondis-je gentiment en sortant une photo du porte-document. Est-ce que ce visage vous dit quelque chose ?

L'homme se figea complètement. Tous ses spasmes cessèrent brutalement à la vue de l'image. La bouche mi-ouverte, il resta sans voix. Puis, ravalant difficilement sa salive, il tendit sa main hésitante en direction de la photo. Sans broncher, je lui laissa la prendre et analysa son comportement. Tony regarda le visage de la femme photographiée avec beaucoup d'émerveillement. De temps à autre, le coin gauche de ses lèvres se levait en rictus. Plus que de la fascination, c'était de l'adoration !

- Oui... souffla-t-il comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer. C'est elle...  
>- Kylie Morrison.<br>- Kylie... C'est un jolie prénom, vous ne trouvez pas ? Cela lui va bien...  
>- On l'a retrouvée morte dans la zone industrielle ce midi.<p>

On aurait dit que je venais de lui flanquer la plus grosse gifle de sa vie. Son visage sembla se briser. Me dévisageant, il laissa glisser la photographie de ses doigts. Il semblait vouloir me parler, mais sa mâchoire se mouvait sans émettre le moindre son. Tout son être exprimait le choc qu'il subissait en ce moment même.

- Quand était-ce la dernière fois que vous l'aviez... suivie ? repris-je doucement afin de ne pas l'offusquer.  
>- Euh... Je... Vendredi dernier, réussit-il à bégayer alors qu'il se remit à frictionner ses mains.<br>- Vendredi dernier, c'est-à-dire, il y a quatre jour. Le jour de son enlèvement !

Levant subitement la tête, les yeux de mon accusé s'élargirent au maximum. Puis, il secoua frénétiquement de la tête en hurlant :

- Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je le jure ! Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Vous devez me croire !  
>- Le conducteur de bus vous a vu monter juste après elle, informai-je sans me défaire de mon calme. Je suis prête à parier que vous êtes descendu au même arrêt qu'elle, c'est-à-dire, devant chez elle.<p>

Soudain, je me levai brutalement de ma chaise avant de plaquer mes mains sur la table. Lentement, je me penchai vers mon interlocuteur en prenant une voix froide et menaçante :

- Elle était trop jolie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous la vouliez rien que pour vous ! Vous ne pouviez plus supporter qu'elle ignore votre existence... Donc vous l'avez kidnappée !  
>- Le Mangeur d'Âme ne commet aucune agression sexuelle sur sa victime ! Ils l'ont dit à la télé ! rétorqua Tony complètement en sueur et apeuré.<br>- Ah ! Parce que vous vous l'auriez fait, c'est cela ?  
>- Non ! Non, je l'aimais trop pour lui faire le moindre mal ! Vous devez me croire !<br>- Il va falloir me donner un peu plus que votre parole pour que je cesse de croire que c'est vous Le Mangeur d'Âme ! Donnez-moi quelque chose de concret ou alors, je vous fous en taule pour meurtre avec préméditation !

Je sentis que mon suspect allait se mettre à pleurer. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il avait plaqué ses mains contre ses oreilles. A voir comment ses yeux regardaient dans tous les sens, je compris qu'il réfléchissait désespérément un alibi valable pour s'innocenter. Mais ne voyant toujours rien venir, je décidai de le pousser encore plus loin.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous cessé de la poursuivre ? repris-je d'un ton accusateur. Vous voulez mon avis ? Parce qu'elle était séquestrée chez vous ! Pourquoi s'embêter à la poursuivre alors que vous pouvez l'avoir à la maison ? Une fois morte, vous n'aviez plus aucune raison de trainer autour de sa maison ou de son lieu de travail !  
>- C'est lui qui m'a dit de ne plus l'approcher ! rétorqua Tony presque en larme. Il m'a menacé et m'a dit que si je continuai à la suivre, il me tuerait !<br>- Qui ''il'' ?  
>- Je... Je ne sais pas ! J'avais un couteau sous la gorge ! J'avais tellement peur !<br>- Tony, dîtes-moi à quoi il ressemblait !  
>- Je ne sais pas ! Il était plus grand que moi ! Il avait des cheveux châtains... Claires ou foncés, je sais pas. Il faisait bien trop sombre !<br>- Tony, calmez-vous ! Un de mes collègues va prendre votre déposition et tenter de faire un portrait robot de cet homme.

Doucement, je partis en direction de la sortie. Alors que j'ouvris la porte, Tony m'interpella encore une fois. La panique se lisait dans son regard. Il prit toutefois son courage à deux mains et me demanda :

- Je... Je suis innocenté alors ? Vous me croyez quand je dis que je ne l'ai pas tuée ?  
>- Je vous crois, lui répondis-je sincèrement car je le pensai. Mais il va falloir que vous nous aidiez à trouver l'homme qui vous a menacé, si vous ne voulez pas finir en prison à sa place.<p>

Sur ces mots, je quittai la pièce en refermant la porte derrière moi.

* * *

><p>Assise à mon bureau, je fixai la noirceur de mon café. Tony n'était pas notre tueur. Ce mec-là n'était certainement pas net, mais il n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un. Et son soi-disant agresseur pourrait tout autant être notre assassin qu'un frère ou un cousin voulant protéger Kylie. C'était une bien mince piste, mais il fallait l'exploiter.<br>Une fois que le portrait robot sera mis sur pied, nous demanderons aux proches de mademoiselle Morrison s'ils connaissaient cette personne. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, nous chercherons dans la base des données un visage se rapprochant de celui-ci. En dernier recours, nous ferons passer le portrait dans les nouvelles télés.  
>Je finis mon café cul sec avant de grimacer. Il était froid... Puis, posant mon verre en plastique sur la table, je passai nerveusement mes mains dans les cheveux avant de me cacher le visage. J'avais comme une répressible envie de hurler ma frustration. J'avais envie d'attraper ce tueur. Non, j'en avais besoin !<p>

- Peut-être devrais-tu songer à rentrer te reposer, suggéra timidement Hope.

Lorsque je le dévisageai, il rougit nerveusement en frottant l'arrière de son crâne.

- Je ne disais pas cela pour te critiquer ou quoique ce soit, reprit-il maladroitement. C'est juste que ces derniers jours, tu travailles tellement intensément sur ton enquête. Je sais que cela est très important pour toi, mais... Il faut penser un peu à ta santé.  
>- On dirait Claire qui parle ! rétorquai-je avant de me mordre la langue.<p>

Regardant tout autour de moi, je fus rassurée de savoir que Lightning n'ait pas entendu ma gaffe. Pour une raison que je ne saurai certainement jamais, la blonde n'aimait plus que l'on appelle par son véritable nom. D'ailleurs, cela m'avait valu plusieurs coups de sa part à chaque erreur. Voilà plus de trois semaines qu'elle m'imposait ce surnom et je ne m'étais toujours pas encore habituée.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas... s'excusa Hope qui se sentit terriblement mal.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, répliquai-je gentiment afin de le calmer un peu. Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a le droit de me sermonner.<br>- Mais...  
>- Yun ! Dans mon bureau ! hurla subitement Cid depuis la salle d'à côté.<br>- Tu vois, lui, il adore me sermonner, déclarai-je en grimaçant. Bon, je vais à l'abattoir, si cela ne te dérange pas.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, je fis un simple signe de la main au blondinet avant de me diriger vers la porte des enfers. Avalant une grande inspiration, je savais d'avance que ce que mon chef avait à me dire et ça n'allait certainement pas me plaire. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pénétrai dans le bureau.

- Ferme la porte, ordonna froidement Cid qui était assis à sa table.  
>- De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir, chef ? demandai-je une fois que j'avais fermé derrière moi.<br>- Fang, écoute-moi. Depuis que tu travailles pour moi, je te considère comme ma propre fille.  
>- C'est très gentil... Vous voulez peut-être que je vous appelle ''papa'' ?<p>

Mon supérieur frappa brutalement sa main sur le bureau. Aïe ! Il n'était pas de bonne humeur apparemment, je ferais mieux de me tenir à carreau. Passant les mains derrière mon dos, je pris un air plus sérieux et le toisa un instant pour attendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

- Dis-moi franchement, reprit Cid en soupirant, comme lasse. Comment te sens-tu ?  
>- Mais je vais bien ! rétorquai-je en perdant patience. Pour la énième fois, je vais bien. Je pète même la forme !<br>- Certains de tes collègues ont observé des comportements étranges de ta part, Fang. Tu ne quittes pratiquement plus ton bureau. Et crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'autrefois, tu comptais même les secondes pour pouvoir quitter ton poste.  
>- Je suis devenue plus studieuse, rien de plus.<br>- Tu te nourries à peine ! grogna le chef en secouant la tête. Et j'ai vu la vidéo de ton interrogatoire. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois t'emporter ainsi.  
>- Il avait les informations qu'il nous fallait. Je devais le pousser à bout pour qu'il nous les fournisse, c'est tout.<br>- Je pense que depuis quelques semaines, tu prends trop cette enquête à cœur. Tu en fais même une affaire personnelle !  
>- N'importe qui prendrait cette affaire à cœur ! Regardez toutes ses victimes ! Mais faîtes-moi confiance, chef, je vais mettre un terme à tout cela. Et très vite ! Quand on saura qui est celui qui a agressé Tony Karl, alors...<br>- Non !

Je m'interrompis brutalement et fixa mon supérieur. Son visage était sévère comme celui d'un père qui se sentait dans l'obligation de réprimander son enfant. Interloquée, je tentai de comprendre ce qu'essayait de me dire Cid.

- Dans une enquête, il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments, reprit-il doucement. Et tu le sais parfaitement.  
>- Car cela nuirait à son aboutissement, je le sais, chef, ajoutai-je avec agacement. J'ai été à l'école de police moi aussi. Mais faîtes-moi confiance, cette affaire sera bientôt bouclée.<br>- Je te la retire.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Yun Fang, je te retire de cette affaire et te suspend de tes fonctions pendant une durée indéterminée !  
>- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Je...<br>- Si tu ne quittes pas ce commissariat dans les dix minutes qui suivent, je t'imposerai même des séances chez le psy !

Outrée et blessée, je quittai le bureau de Raines en claquant la porte derrière moi. A ce moment-là, tout le monde me regarda curieusement. Chacun arborait un visage plein de pitié envers ma personne. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! C'était mon enquête ! Sans moi, la plupart des affaires seraient restées non-résolues. L'auraient-ils oublié ?  
>Agacée et dégoutée plus que jamais, je ramassai mes effets personnels sans plus tarder. Je vis sans surprise que le portrait robot de l'agresseur de Tony se trouvait sur mon bureau. Prenant le papier, je scrutai attentivement ce visage. Puis, me rappelant que l'enquête venait de m'être retirée, je déchirai la feuille avant de la jeter dans la poubelle.<br>Sans même un regard à mes collègues, je quittai le commissariat.

* * *

><p>Arrivée chez moi, je jetai mes affaires dès que je franchis le pas de la porte. J'avais envie de hurler et de tout détruire autour de moi ! Mais à la place, je m'effondrai bêtement sur mon canapé à fixer le plafond. Ma respiration restait tout de même forte, mais une irrépressible envie de pleurer me guettait. Je savais parfaitement que cette enquête me tenait trop à cœur. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était pourquoi ! J'avais déjà participé à plein d'affaires tournant autour de crime de tout genre. Pourquoi cela m'affectait-il ainsi cette fois-ci ?<br>Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, mais je ne me donnai même pas la peine de répondre. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Attrapant un coussin de mon canapé, je le posai sur mon visage. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être tranquille. Ce n'était pas trop demandé, si ?

- Mmmh... Et tu te crois bien cachée derrière ton coussin ?

Je sursautai tellement brutalement que je me retrouvai en position assise. Lightning eut un petit sourire moqueur face à ma réaction. Me retournant pour la dévisager, je me demandai à quel moment elle était entrée dans mon appartement. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu ouvrir, ni fermer la porte d'entrée.

- Pense à verrouiller la porte la prochaine fois que tu ne voudras pas qu'on t'importune, commenta la blonde qui retira tranquillement sa veste. On m'a dit ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau du chef.  
>- Rah... grognai-je simplement avant de m'effondrer à nouveau sur mon sofa.<p>

S'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, Lightning passa sa tête juste au-dessus de la mienne. Me scrutant le visage, elle arqua un sourcil comme pour se moquer de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer la langue, c'était plus fort que moi.

- Irrécupérable, quelle qu'en soit la situation, soupira ma partenaire avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Cid, mais... Si tu veux, je me retire aussi de l'affaire.  
>- Et perdre notre dernière chance d'attraper ce salopard de psychopathe ? intervins-je en fronçant des sourcils. Pas question ! Pour moi, tu es notre dernier espoir.<br>- Tu n'essaierais pas de me mettre la pression, si ?  
>- Je sais qu'après moi, tu es la meilleure.<p>

Haussant lentement ses sourcils, Lightning me dévisagea intensément avec un air ironique. Et à voir son expression, je devais avoir un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Penchant lentement la tête vers moi, elle me susurra :

- Agent Yun, ne seriez-vous pas imbue de votre personne ?  
>- Je sais simplement reconnaître mes divers talents, contredis-je d'une voix hautaine.<br>- Et quels sont-ils ?

Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Mon regard se focalisa immédiatement sur sa jolie petite bouche. Et si on regardait bien, elle souriait légèrement. Mon cœur s'emballa rien qu'à l'idée qu'un simple petit mouvement me permettrait d'embrasser ma coéquipière. Je devais absolument restreindre cette pulsion.  
>N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je m'écartai brutalement à contre cœur. Lightning se redressa sans la moindre déception dans son visage. Dommage... Me rasseyant correctement, j'invitai mon amie à faire de même en tapotant la place juste à côté de la mienne. Ne se faisant pas prier, elle s'y installa. Durant quelques instants, la blonde réussit à me faire oublier la frustration due à ma suspension d'enquête et de service. Passant ma main dans mes cheveux, je lui demandai :<p>

- Tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose ?  
>- Non, cela ira, répondit-elle en s'adossant tranquillement. Continuer l'enquête sans ma partenaire, c'est plus du tout la même chose.<p>

Je souris lorsque je compris que Lightning essayait de me consoler. Et je savais à quel point, c'était pas son truc. L'effort était donc de toute évidence, bien reçu. Haussant les épaules, je tentai d'alléger la situation en déclarant d'un ton que je voulais volage :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu as besoin d'un conseil, tu me trouveras dans un bar à rouler sous les tables.  
>- Quelle triste destinée pour celle qui est meilleure que moi, ricana la blonde qui sans crier gare, posa sa tête contre mon épaule.<p>

Je me figea brutalement à se contact. Le parfum de son shampoing parvint à mes narines. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. J'avais déjà courtisé un bon nombre de personnes. Et j'avait aussi fait plein de choses qui pourraient faire rougir certains individus. Alors pourquoi la simple idée que Lightning pose tout innocemment sa tête sur mon épaule me perturbait à ce point ? Le chef avait peut-être vraiment raison... J'avais vraiment besoin de repos.  
>Réussissant finalement à me détendre, je posai donc ma joue contre la tête de mon amie. Quelle drôle de sensation, mais c'était agréable.<p>

- Alors ? déclara Lightning sans bouger de sa place. Tu vas prendre des vacances au soleil à draguer des petites minettes en bikini ?  
>- C'est une idée tentante, ris-je doucement afin de ne pas secouer ma partenaire. Mais je crois que je vais simplement me tenir un peu tranquille et me trouver une bonne occupation.<br>- Comme emmener des jeunes filles innocentes dans ta tanière ?  
>- Mais... J'en ai déjà une en ce moment même.<p>

Lightning se redressa brutalement. Alors que j'étais en train de pouffer, elle me frappa l'épaule de son poing. Cette réaction me fit éclater de rire, ce qui énerva encore plus mon interlocutrice qui rougis furieusement. Attrapant ma joue entre ses doigts, elle la pinça comme une brute.

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Désolée ! Promis, j'arrête ! suppliai-je à me tortionnaire qui me relâcha. Mais cesse de croire que je suis une dragueuse notoire aussi. C'est du passé maintenant.  
>- J'ai toujours du mal à y croire, répondit sèchement Lightning qui se releva. Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer pour me reposer un peu. Pas tout le monde à le droit d'avoir un congé payé.<p>

Je tirai la langue à ma partenaire. Puis, je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que je lui ouvris galamment. Nous nous saluâmes brièvement et elle repartit.  
>Refermant la porte, je lâchai un long soupir. Même si mon amie m'avait un peu remonté le moral, la colère revenait irrémédiablement. J'avais toujours du mal à digérer mon renvoi partiel. Ne voulant plus me tracasser, je filai rapidement sous la douche avant d'aller me coucher sans plus tarder.<p>

* * *

><p>J'avançai dans un long et sombre couloir. Mes pas résonnaient dans cet espace vide et mort. Je ne voyais pas le bout de ce tunnel, mais quelque chose me poussait à m'y aventurer encore et encore. Durant quelques minutes, je marchais pendant que les échos martelaient mes oreilles. Je continuai... Je continuai... Cela me paraissait sans fin, mais il m'était impossible d'immobiliser mon corps. J'étais irrépressiblement attirée par cette lumière au fond. Mais plus je tentai de la rejoindre, plus j'avais l'impression qu'elle rétrécissait.<p>

_Contrairement aux autres victime, elle ne regardait pas le sol..._

Systématiquement, je croisai les bras et dévisageai mon interlocuteur. Je me trouvai désormais dans une pièce d'une blancheur aveuglante. Sur la table d'autopsie se tenait un corps sous un voile. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir déjà été dans cette salle et ne connaissais encore moins l'homme qui se tenait à mes côtés. Et comme s'il ne remarquait pas mon air interrogateur, il continua de feuilleter ses dossiers.

_Nos savons que nous avons affaire à notre tueur. Elle possède cette étrange piqure dans le cou. Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle n'a pas été remplie de purin._

La voix de mon interlocuteur résonnait dans toute la pièce. Comme si le son ne sortait pas uniquement de sa bouche, mais de l'endroit elle-même. Alors que l'homme continuait d'énumérer son autopsie, je scrutai le corps dissimulé sous un drap blanc. M'approchant lentement de la table métallique, ma main avait une envie impérieuse de retirer le tissu. Mais je m'interrompis dans mon action lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper furieusement à la porte.  
>Je me retournai brutalement et me rendis compte que la pièce ne possédait pas de porte. Des murs vierges et aveuglants de blancheurs. Ce fut à cet instant aussi que je me rendis compte que dans cette étrange pièce, il n'y avait que l'homme, le corps sur la table et moi. Et pourtant, j'entendais toujours quelqu'un tambouriner avec violence une porte invisible.<p>

_Laissez-moi entrer, je veux la voir ! Je veux la voir !_

C'était la voix d'une femme cette fois-ci qui résonnait en écho dans la pièce. A ma grande surprise, le médecin avait disparu. Irrémédiablement, je tournai mon regard sur le corps qui lui, était toujours là.

_Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en empêcher ! Je dois la voir ! Je dois la voir..._

Les cris devinrent des sanglots. Il me fut impossible d'identifier la personne qui hurlait. De mon côté, mon esprit m'intimait de retirer le drap. Alors que j'allais l'empoigner, une tâche apparut là où devait se trouver le cœur de la victime. D'une couleur rouge sanglante, elle s'étendait petit à petit.  
>Hésitante, je maintiens mes doigts à quelques centimètres au-dessus du tissu qui, d'une seconde à l'autre, aura complètement adopté la couleur du sang. Mon esprit réitéra son ordre, me disant qu'il fallait que je retire ce drap. Mais mon corps refusait d'obtempérer avec ou sans ma coopération. Je sentis mon cœur battre fort dans ma poitrine. Ses battements résonnaient dans la pièce avec la même puissance que le martèlement de celle qui voulait entrer.<br>Soudain, ma main empoigna le voile sanglant. Mon souffle se coupa brutalement alors que j'allais tirer de toutes mes forces.

_Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je dois entrer ! C'est ma..._

* * *

><p>Comme si l'oxygène remplissait enfin mes poumons en manque, je me redressai brutalement. Toussant à plusieurs reprise, j'étais complètement en sueur. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me calmer et me rendre compte que je me trouvais dans ma chambre. Passant mes mains sur mon visage, je tentai de réguler ma respiration. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un cauchemar ?<br>Me tournant vers le bord du lit, je posai mes pieds à terre. J'attendis toutefois de retrouver entièrement mes moyens avant de décider de me lever. Ceci fait, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Allumant l'eau froide du robinet, j'humidifiai à plusieurs reprises mon visage. Cela me permit de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Ma raison revint et je pus me mettre à raisonner correctement à nouveau.

Une autre victime ? Une femme que le Mangeur d'Âme n'aurait pas tournée face contre terre. Je ne me rappelais pas que ce genre de chose ne se soit déjà produit. Voulant mettre mon esprit au clair, je courus vers mon bureau. Allumant la petite lampe, je sortis le dossier de l'affaire sur la table. Restant bêtement à le fixer un instant, je décidai finalement de l'ouvrir.  
>Pour la énième fois, j'étalai toutes les photos des victimes devant moi. Celles d'avant et d'après leur mort. Me redressant soudainement, j'allumai la lumière de mon tableau magnétique. J'y collai chronologiquement chaque victime. Il y avait cette petite fillette de sept ans, Kathy Whore. Type caucasienne, petite, yeux verts et blonde. Elle avait été la première victime de ce fou. Son corps avait été retrouvé dans un terrain vague, pas loin de l'autoroute. Face contre terre, en forme de croix, remplie de purin.<br>Ensuite, il eut Moira Zamar. Type africaine, douze ans, grande, yeux marrons et cheveux noirs. Retrouvée dans le port, devant un magasin de pêche. Face contre terre, en forme de croix, remplie de purin.  
>Puis, Lara Streit. Type caucasienne, seize ans, grande, yeux marrons, cheveux roux. Retrouvée dans un champ au alentour de la ville. Face contre terre, en forme de croix, remplie de purin.<br>Je passai ma main sur le visage en lâchant un long soupir. Agacée, j'accélérai la cadence. Je connaissais toutes ses victimes par cœur. Je les avais vu et revu durant trois mois, bon sang !  
>Tori Grant, dix-neuf ans. Encore face contre terre, en forme de croix, remplie de purin ! Vicki Nguyen, vingt ans. Retrouvée dans le même état que les autres ! Aussi Grace Lowell, vingt-deux ans ! Iouri Rovska, vingt-quatre ans et Kylie Morrison, vingt-neuf ans... Face contre terre, en forme de croix, remplie de purin. Encore et toujours !<p>

Cachant ma tête derrière mes mains, je sentis que j'allais péter un plomb. Le patron avait vraiment raison, j'avais réellement besoin de repos. Cette enquête me poursuit même jusque dans mes songes et me forçait à imaginer d'autres victimes. Et en y repensant bien, logiquement, cela aurait dû être Vanille la légiste. Et non, cet homme étrange. Dr. Dia était devenue la légiste attitrée pour ces meurtres afin qu'elle puisse faire le lien et la moindre différence entre chaque victime.  
>Soudain, je relevai la tête et regardai à nouveau chacune des victimes. Posant ma main contre le tableau, je soufflai :<p>

- Comment se fait-il qu'on y ait pas pensé plus tôt ?

Nous n'avions pas de point commun pour chacune des victimes du Mangeur d'Âme, mis à part qu'elles étaient toutes de la gente féminine. Mais leur âge ! Leur âge, nom de Dieu ! Elle était croissante... Chaque victime était plus vieille que l'ancienne et ainsi de suite. Une évolution...  
>Sans plus attendre, j'attrapai mon téléphone portable et composai le numéro de mon patron. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, une voix encore endormie répondit :<p>

- R-Raines, j'écoute ?  
>- C'est... marmonnai-je comme hébétée. Le psychopathe grandit... Il suit le court du temps !<br>- Que... Comment ? Fang, c'est toi ? Mais tu sais qu'il est deux heures du matin ?  
>- Chef, écoutez-moi, dis-je en retenant mon enthousiasme. Le tueur... Notre assassin tue chronologiquement ses victimes par rapport à leur âge. Il faut demander à notre profiler pourquoi il fait ça et peut-être...<br>- Fang, l'affaire t'a été retirée, tu t'en rappelles ? intervint sévèrement Cid qui semblait agacée. Je prendrai en compte tes suppositions et j'en ferais part à l'équipe demain. Mais bon sang, va te coucher et oublie ces meurtres !

Il me raccrocha au nez sans la moindre gène. Sans me sentir blessée, je pouvais comprendre le fait qu'on aime pas se faire réveiller au petit matin. Bon d'accord, au très petit matin. Posant mon téléphone sur le bureau, je fixai encore un instant mon tableau. Alors que je tentai d'effacer les derniers relent d'angoisse dû à mon rêve, je décidai d'aller prendre une douche. Je ne pourrais certainement pas me rendormir ce soir. Alors j'allais sortir.

* * *

><p>Le week-end, ce n'était pas bien difficile de trouver un bar encore ouvert à cette heure-ci. La musique du pub assourdit mes oreilles. La salle puait la sueur, l'alcool et le tabac. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, je m'avançai jusqu'au barman. M'installant sur une chaise haute, je lui fis signe de me servir une grande chope de bière.<br>Deux minutes après, j'avais ma boisson dans les mains. M'accoudant au bar, je scrutai la salle qui était tout de même à moitié pleine. L'ambiance était sombre et bruyante. On ne délogeait pas des classiques du pub. Une musique tellement forte qu'on ne puisse même plus s'entendre parler. Une lumière tellement insignifiante qu'on ne puisse même pas lire quoique ce soit. Alors que faire ? Consommer, pardi ! Cette technique était vieille comme le monde et les gens continuaient de tomber dans le panneau.  
>Prenant une gorgée de ma bière, quelques flashs de mon rêve me revinrent à l'esprit. Si ce n'était que les images, il n'y aurait rien de bien dérangeant. Mais j'avais aussi eu droit à l'angoisse que j'y avais ressentie. Posant brutalement ma chope, je me tournai vers le barman.<p>

- Il va me falloir quelque chose de plus fort, lui déclarai-je en repoussant ma boisson. Servez-moi un whisky bien fort.  
>- Mauvaise journée ? me demanda-t-il pendant qu'il allait chercher la bouteille.<br>- Très mauvaise ! Et vu que je ne suis pas prête de travailler à nouveau, je vais me donner le droit d'avoir une gueule de bois plus tard.

Le serveur rit gentiment avant de poser le verre devant moi. Puis, en se penchant dans ma direction, il me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de me chuchoter :

- Offert par la maison.

Je levai mon verre à son honneur avant de le finir d'une traite. Voyant que je le fixai, le barman comprit de suite que je voulais qu'il me resserve. Souriant, il s'exécuta sans broncher. Puis, je le bus aussi rapidement que la dernière fois.  
>Au bout du cinquième, je sentis ma tête tourner. Avec ce genre de boisson, les effets étaient toujours à retardement. Mon gentil serveur se moqua de moi lorsqu'il me vit légèrement vaciller. Rangeant la bouteille, il me déclara :<p>

- Je crois que ce sera tout pour ce soir.  
>- Je le crois aussi, gémis-je lorsque la pièce me parut déformée. C'est le moment où je roule sous les tables.<br>- Attention, il arrive parfois qu'il y ait des bouts de verres.  
>- J'essaierai de me rappeler de votre conseil une fois que j'embrasserai le sol...<p>

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle, je vis qu'elle était presque vide désormais. Il devait rester pas plus d'une dizaine d'individus qui tout comme moi, commençaient à perdre le nord. Alors que je scrutai chaque personne, l'une d'entre elle me toisa directement dans les yeux. L'homme était plutôt chétif, mais grand. Ses bras étaient tellement fins qu'on aurait dit deux fils. Sans me lâcher du regard, il resta simplement là. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, son visage m'était familier. Mais impossible de dire où je l'avais vu.  
>Soudain, l'étranger se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mon instinct me hurlait de le suivre à ce moment-là. Me relevant maladroitement, je fis signe à mon barman. Puis, titubant comme toute personne ivre, je réussis par je ne savais quel miracle, à atteindre la porte menant vers l'extérieur.<p>

Le froid de la nuit m'enveloppa soudainement, ce qui me fit grelotter. Mais cela me permit de reprendre un tant soit peu mes esprits. Regardant autour de moi, je ne vis pas celui que je poursuivais. Mince, il était déjà parti. J'avais dû prendre plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour sortir du bar. Haussant les épaules, je décidai de rentrer chez moi.  
>Une tâche bien plus ardue que je ne l'aurais imaginé en fin de compte. Après plusieurs réverbères dansant et un trottoir qui ondulait sous mes pas, je réussis malgré tout à me retrouver juste en dessous de mon immeuble. Alors que je cherchai mes clés, le reflet de la vitre m'avertit que quelque chose se jetait sur moi dans mon dos. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, un objet contondant fracassa l'arrière de mon crâne. Et ce fut le trou noir.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque je me réveillai, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Impossible de savoir si cette migraine provenait de ma gueule de bois ou du coup que j'avais reçu un petit plus tôt. Sans prendre en compte mon envie de tout rendre, j'observai ce qui m'entourait.<br>Je me trouvai dans une pièce froide et sombre. Mon visage était posé contre un sol glacé. Une petite lumière échappait d'une porte en haut des escaliers en bois. Je me situais certainement dans une cave. Ravalant un juron, je découvris sans grande surprise que j'étais ligotée. Poings et pieds liés, je tentai de me redresser. Après plusieurs essais, je réussis finalement à me retrouver en position assise.  
>Ma vue commençait à s'habituer aux ténèbres. Ce que je pus identifier confirma ma théorie de la cave. Un vieux vélo rouillé se trouvait contre le mur. Un large congélateur se tenait juste à côté. Et plus loin, comme voulant créer une autre pièce, un rideau dissimulait ce qui pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté.<p>

Fermant les yeux, je me concentrai afin de visualiser les événements avant mon enlèvement. J'étais allée au pub pour me souler. Idée qui maintenant, me paraissait complètement stupide et immature. Il y avait ce sympathique barman qui m'avait offert plusieurs verres. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'obligeai à me rappeler à quoi il ressemblait physiquement. De taille moyenne, il avait des cheveux mi-longs et roux. Ce garçon n'avait certainement pas plus de vingt-cinq ans.  
>C'était un bon début ! J'avais encore une chance de me rappeler de ce qui m'était arrivée avant de me mettre à paniquer. Ensuite... Ensuite... Ah oui, il eut cette homme. Ce mec assis au fond de la salle. Il ne semblait ni boire, ni profiter de la musique. Non, il... m'observait. Il m'avait guettée toute la soirée et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué à cause de l'alcool. Quelle erreur d'amateur !<br>Ne relâchant pas mes efforts, je continuai de me rappeler. Quand il avait remarqué que je l'avais enfin aperçu, il quitta le bar. Devait-il vraiment partir ? Je mettrai ma main à couper que c'était pour m'attirer à sa poursuite. Chose que je fis comme une idiote parce que son visage m'était familier. Après ne pas l'avoir retrouvé, j'étais rentrée chez moi et... Et me voilà ici.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et la lumière s'alluma. Aveuglée, je plissai des yeux en tentant malgré tout d'identifier l'individu qui descendait les marches.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, Fang ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amicale. Puis-je vous appeler Fang ou dois-je vous appeler inspecteur Yun ?  
>- Qui êtes-vous ? questionnai-je avec méfiance.<p>

Le flou se dissipa petit à petit et je découvris que mon interlocuteur se trouvait à un mètre de moi. Debout, les mains dans les poches, il me dévisageait avec un grand sourire. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je reconnus l'étranger. Un visage familier... Sans vraiment le vouloir, mon cerveau avait fait une photo mentale du portrait robot de l'agresseur de Tony Karl. Et bien cet homme se trouvait désormais devant moi.  
>Mon kidnappeur était très grand et extrêmement maigre. Tout comme le portrait robot l'avait représenté, il avait une tête allongée avec un menton qui ressortait bien. La quasi inexistence de sa lèvre inférieure m'avait tout particulièrement frappé lorsque j'avais visualisé le dessin. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs. La seule chose qui ne fut pas représentée sur le portrait, était ses yeux. Ils étaient plus grands que dans la description de Tony. Grands et ronds, cela donnait un air trop doux à cet homme qui, de toute évidence, était loin d'être innocent.<p>

- Vous ne devinez pas qui je suis ? reprit-il avec amusement. Allons, faîtes un peu marcher vos méninges.

Je jouai la carte de l'incrédulité. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je me trouvai ici, mais ce dont j'étais certaine, c'était que quand mes collègues lanceront les recherches sur le portrait robot, ils tomberont forcement sur lui. Et si je voulais me la faire optimiste, je pourrais même presque croire qu'ils me sortiront d'ici à temps. Mais je ne me leurrais pas. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de faire croire à ce cinglé qu'il avait la situation en main. Sinon, il prendrait la fuite et ne se retiendrait pas de me tuer au passage.

- Le Mangeur d'Âme, vous en pensez quoi sérieusement ? déclara-t-il comme si mon silence lui importait peu. Je voyais quelque chose de plus beau comme... Le Purgateur !  
>- Alors que vous remplissez ces pauvres personnes de fumier ? ricanai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Personnellement, je vous nommai Le Fouteur de Merde !<br>- Vous avez de l'humour vous au moins ! Pas comme votre partenaire...  
>- Lightning ?<p>

Je sentis mon cœur cesser de battre. Si ce cinglé m'avait suivie dans la soirée, il était fort possible qu'il ait vu ma partenaire sortir de l'appartement un peu plus tôt. Si ce salopard avait touché l'un de ses cheveux, j'allais...

- Lightning ? reprit-il avec surprise. Je pensais que c'était Claire Farron.  
>- Comment...<br>- Oh, ma chère, je vous ai vu dans les nouvelles, interrompit Le Mangeur d'Âme en marchant lentement dans la pièce. Les deux inspecteurs chargées de l'enquête contre le tueur fou qui sévit à Oerba. J'ai trouvé votre conférence intéressante. Pleine de conviction et... d'espoir !  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?<p>

Systématiquement, je fis un rapide calcul dans ma tête. Selon ma théorie où le tueur choisissait ses victimes par rapport à leur âge, je serais la prochaine victime potentielle. J'avais trente ans. Mais Lightning en n'avait que vingt-sept. Ce qui détruirait la logique du tueur parce qu'elle était plus jeune que Kylie. A moins qu'il ait décidé de procéder autrement ou que ma théorie tombait à l'eau.

- A vrai dire, une fois que je vous ai vu toutes les deux sur l'écran, expliqua-t-il lentement sans cesser de se déplacer dans la pièce, je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de penser à vous. Deux femmes reconnues et respectées. Cela me semblait trop beau pour être vrai.  
>- Attendez, cette conférence a eu lieu il y a quatre semaines, marmonnai-je plus à moi-même qu'à mon interlocuteur. Pourquoi maintenant ? Laissez-moi deviner... Le temps de prendre plus d'assurance ?<p>

L'homme se mit à rire avec moquerie. Il vint se mettre en face de moi et s'accroupit pour avoir ses yeux au même niveau que les miens. Je lui envoyai un regard assassin. S'il croyait pouvoir me faire peur...

- Cela fait quoi de savoir que l'on va mourir dans peu de temps ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. Si vous me suppliez, peut-être que je serais plus gentil ?  
>- Pourquoi supplierais-je un assassin qui ne se gène même pas de tuer des gamines sans défenses et innocentes ? Ça n'a pas été trop dur pour vous, je suppose.<br>- Vous êtes bien une femme. Belle à l'extérieur et venimeuse à l'intérieur. Ne croyez pas que ces fillettes étaient des anges. Je connais la face cachée des créatures aussi séduisantes que vous.  
>- Vous attendez toujours deux ou trois jours avant de jeter les corps, interrompis-je d'un air moqueur. Mais en réalité, c'est d'ennuis que vous les tuez.<p>

L'homme leva brutalement son bras, certainement dans le but de me frapper. Mais il se retint à la dernière minute et se redressa lentement. Inspirant profondément, il redevenait maître de lui-même. Je le dévisageai un instant. Il fallait que je gagne du temps si je voulais avoir une chance que mes collègues me retrouvent en un seul morceau.

- Pourquoi du fumier ? demandai-je finalement avec une désinvolture feinte.  
>- Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes à l'intérieur !<br>- Seigneur ! Ne me dîtes pas que c'est à cause d'un passé traumatisant que vous faîtes ça ? Je vous en prie, ne donnez pas raison à ces profilers. Quoi ? Votre maman a été méchante avec vous ?  
>- Je n'ai jamais eu de mère. Elle m'a abandonné à la naissance.<br>- Et c'est pour cela que vous en voulez à toute la gente féminine ? Juste pour une idiote qui vous a délaissé ?  
>- Ce n'est pas la seule femme ignoble que j'ai connu dans ma vie ! Depuis petit, j'ai appris à haïr fillettes et femmes. Vous n'êtes que des sorcières qui ne méritent que d'aller en enfer pour ce que vous êtes !<p>

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Je venais enfin de comprendre les motivations de ce fou. Plus qu'une vengeance, il avait besoin de montrer sa vision au monde. Certainement, durant son enfance, après la déception d'avoir perdu une mère, il avait été martyrisé par d'autres enfants. Et si je suivais la logique de ses dires, des fillettes en particulier. Contrairement à l'idée populaire sur l'innocence des enfant, je savais parfaitement que ces petits étaient parfois même pire que les adultes. Les gosses étaient même parfois plus cruels que n'importe qui. Ils étaient impitoyables.

Et sa haine envers le sexe opposé n'avait fait que de grandir avec le temps.

Il rendait ses victimes magnifiques afin de montrer leur beauté extérieure pour démontrer l'immondice à l'intérieur. L'enfer... La croix et le regard vers le sol... Le tueur leur interdisait même la rédemption. Ces personnes-là n'avaient pas le droit de regarder le ciel. Il les obligeait à se tourner vers les ténèbres du mal.  
>Et cette histoire d'âge ? Était-ce vraiment pour pouvoir prendre de l'assurance ou bien... Telle un enfant, sa folie grandissait et s'attaquait à des victimes de son ''âge''. Je secouai la tête. Non, tout cela me paraissait bien trop fou. Mais tuer des gens pour remplacer les organes par du purin, c'était pas dingue ça ?<p>

Soudain, je me souvins brutalement de Lightning. Seigneur, faîtes qu'elle soit encore en vie ! En toute logique, il n'aurait pas dû avoir le temps de lui faire du mal. Si mes suppositions s'avéraient correctes, pour m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bar, il devait certainement m'attendre au pied de mon bâtiment. Et entre la sortie de ma partenaire et la mienne, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de deux heures. Le tueur me semblait bien trop bavard pour tuer rapidement ses victimes.  
>Donc, tant qu'il restait avec moi, Lightning serait en sécurité pour le moment. Mon Dieu, faîtes que j'aie raison !<p>

- Du fait que je sois inspecteur, vous pensez que je me sens supérieure à vous ? repris-je tandis que je testai la solidité de mes liens.  
>- Vous vous croyez toutes toujours plus fortes que tout le monde, grogna mon interlocuteur.<br>- Et bien trompez-vous, je me crois au-dessus de personne. Je ne fais pas mon métier pour frimer, mais pour arrêter les cinglés dans votre genre.  
>- Votre partenaire avait répondu la même chose. J'ai trouvé cela intéressant. Peut-être que vous aussi, vous allez me surprendre.<br>- Si j'apprends que vous...  
>- Oh, des menaces ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup cela, inspecteur Yun.<p>

L'homme se dirigea vers le rideau du fond. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, j'eus un frisson qui traversa ma colonne vertébrale. Un table d'opération se tenait là, accompagnée de plusieurs instruments chirurgicales. Chirurgien alors ? C'était certainement ici qu'il devait vider ses victimes... J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester à ma place. Au lieu d'avancer l'heure de mon décès !

- Savez-vous comment je procède ? demanda l'homme en attrapant une seringue. Vous voyez ceci ? C'est un sérum à base de venin de serpent que j'ai concocté moi-même. Vous ne pourrez plus bouger d'un pouce, mais faîtes-moi confiance, vous ressentirez la douleur.  
>- Peut-on enlever l'option douleur ? rétorquai-je, ce qui fit rire mon interlocuteur.<br>- Oui, vous avez de l'humour. Dommage que ce sérum vous empêchera aussi de crier...

Cet homme était un véritable psychopathe d'un sadisme inouï ! Certains tueurs n'étaient motivés et dirigés que par leur libido. Une frustration sexuelle qui finissait par devenir meurtrière. Mais l'assassin que j'avais devant moi n'avait aucun désir charnel. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était faire souffrir et tuer. Sa déficience mentale était au-delà des besoins primaires du corps. C'était un démon !  
>Alors que ce monstre s'approchait de moi avec sa seringue, je compris qu'il était temps de paniquer ! Je me débattis de toutes mes forces, mais tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'était de m'écorcher les poignets. Sans même y prêter attention, je continuai de me tortiller frénétiquement sous les éclats de rire amusés de mon futur meurtrier.<br>Soudain, le téléphone sonna à l'étage du dessus. Il leva la tête et comme voulant faire durer le plaisir. Il reposa la seringue juste à côté de moi et alla gentiment répondre au téléphone. Avant de sortir, il prit tout de même la peine d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il voulait me laisser mariner dans ma peur. Quel monstre !

* * *

><p>Après avoir attendu durant je ne savais combien de temps, mon kidnappeur ne revint toujours pas. M'avait-il oublié ? Ou avait-il simplement une course urgente à faire ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'avais pas de quoi à me plaindre. A un détail près... Il aurait très bien pu partir rejoindre Lightning. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je sentis l'adrénaline m'envahir. Quitte à me déchiqueter les poignets jusqu'à l'os, je devais me libérer.<br>Des heures s'écoulèrent alors que j'étais toujours ligotées. L'angoisse m'avait entièrement engloutis. J'en venais même à prier Dieu pour que ma partenaire soit saine et sauve. Quitte même à supplier le tueur de venir m'achever à la place. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas croyante...  
>Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ce n'était pas en sanglotant que j'allais pouvoir partir à la rescousse de ma partenaire... de mon amie... de celle que j'aimais. Bon Dieu, je n'aurais peut-être même pas l'occasion de le lui avouer. Me mordant les lèvres, j'intimai à mon corps de se battre, mais ce dernier avait déjà baissé les bras. Non... Pas maintenant ! Allez !<p>

- Fais chier ! hurlai-je de toutes mes forces, de toute ma rage.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. La lumière m'aveugla à nouveau, m'obligeant cette fois-ci à fermer entièrement les yeux. J'entendis une personne descendre avec de grosses bottes sur ces marches en bois. Contrairement à la démarche tranquille de l'assassin, celle-ci était pressée, voir même maladroite.

- Juste ciel, Fang, c'est toi ? hoqueta une voix familière.  
>- Impossible... marmonnai-je en obligeant mes paupières à s'ouvrir. Snow ?<br>- Elle est ici ! cria le blond en direction de l'étage. Elle est en vie ! Que le ciel soit loué, tu es en vie ! Cela fait plus de dix heures que nous te cherchions !

Sans plus attendre, Snow sortit un canif de sa poche et se dépêcha de découper mes liens. Tentant de rester immobile pour ne pas risquer de me faire couper, je vis que Hope était descendu à la cave. Ce dernier me sourit après avoir soupiré de soulagement.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux qu'on t'ai retrouvé à temps, expliqua-t-il en posant sa main sur le torse. Vanille nous avait prévenu de ta disparition après avoir tenté de t'appeler et d'être allé chez toi.  
>- Ce petit génie a pensé que peut-être le tueur t'avait attrapé toi aussi, continua Snow qui me redressa gentiment. En un temps record, il a identifié l'homme sur le portrait robot. Roger Hawk. Appuyant sur quelques touches de son clavier d'ordinateur, il nous a sorti son adresse. Et le chef a immédiatement envoyé une équipe ici.<br>- Oh, mon Dieu ! cria Hope qui couru dans un coin avant de vomir.

Je pouvais déjà deviner ce qu'il avait pu voir dans ce congélateur avant de recracher tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Il fallait bien que le tueur mette les organes quelque part... Soudain, me rappelant de la situation, je me tournai vers Snow. Ce dernier me dévisagea et s'inquiéta lorsqu'il vit mon visage en panique.

- Où est le tueur ? repris-je alors que j'avais du mal à respirer.  
>- On le cherche justement, répondit le petit ami de Serah. Tu es la seule personne qu'on a trouvé dans ces lieux.<br>- Oh, non ! Lightning ! Il faut la retrouver !

Alors que je m'apprêtai à monter les marches, Snow m'attrapa brutalement le bras. Comme perdu, il me scruta un instant avant de me demander avec hésitation :

- Lightning ?  
>- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! rétorquai-je en perdant patience et en élevant ma voix. Je dois y aller avant qu'elle se fasse tuer !<br>- Qui ça ?  
>- Mais Claire, bon sang ! Il l'a attrapée, Snow ! Il faut qu'on...<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Fang ?

Je me débattis des plus belles, mais mon ami avait une poigne de fer. Serrant sa main, je sentis que j'allais avoir des bleus le lendemain. Pourquoi tentait-il de me retenir ? Ne comprenait-il pas la situation ou quoi ?

- Snow ! grognai-je avec colère. Tu me fais perdre mon temps... Lightning est...  
>- Elle est morte, Fang ! hurla le blond d'une voix déchirée et tremblante.<p>

Snow me tira contre lui sans relâcher mon poignet. Jetant ses yeux dans les miens, il me toisa sévèrement avant de me souffler rudement :

- Ouvre les yeux, Claire est morte ! Il faut que tu l'acceptes !  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répondis-je hors de moi. Il n'est pas trop tard !<br>- Elle est morte, il y a trois semaines ! Le Mangeur d'Âme l'a trouvée et l'a tuée, Fang ! Elle a été la neuvième victime... Tu le sais parfaitement puisque c'est toi qui ai découvert son corps !

Je dévisageai mon ami comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Ce dernier me relâcha doucement alors que je continuai de le toiser agressivement. Hope se rapprocha lentement de nous. Lorsqu'il voulut poser sa main sur mon épaule, je le repoussais brutalement. Voyant l'air blessé sur son visage, j'allais m'excuser. Mais rien ne sortit d'entre mes lèvres...  
>Ce n'était pas possible... Je ne pouvais pas y croire... Sans demander mon reste, je courus hors de cette maison. Hope aurait voulu m'en empêcher, mais Snow le retint en secouant doucement la tête.<p>

* * *

><p>A l'extérieur, je vis que le soleil était gentiment en train de se coucher. Une voiture jaune entra dans mon champs de vision.<p>

- Taxi ! hurlai-je avant de courir vers le véhicule.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta et j'ouvris la portière. Tout en pénétrant dans la voiture, je lui indiquai l'adresse à atteindre. Il hocha la tête et alluma son compteur. Puis, tranquillement, il démarra.  
>Me laissant vaguement distraire par le paysage qui défilait, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Les paroles de Snow passaient en boucle dans ma tête. Martelant mon cœur à chaque répétition. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je travaillais sur l'enquête depuis plus de trois mois. Jamais il n'avait été question de la mort de Claire. J'aurai été la première informée quand même ! Et il prétendait même que c'était une victime du Mangeur d'Âme, mais rien de tel ne se trouvait dans mon dossier. Il n'y avait que neuf victimes et non dix ! Et Lightning était là, je n'étais pas folle. Elle était bien là avec moi ! Nous avions regardé ensemble les vidéos de surveillance, été sur les scènes de crimes ensemble...<p>

Arrivant en bas du bâtiment de ma partenaire, j'attrapai rapidement tout l'argent qui me restait dans ma poche arrière. Sans même compter, je donnai mon tas de billets au conducteur avant de sortir de la voiture. Vu qu'il ne tentait pas de me retenir, le pourboire devait lui suffire.  
>Sans plus attendre, je pénétrai dans l'immeuble. Alors que j'allais monter les marches des escaliers, quelqu'un m'interpella.<p>

- Fang ? Que fais-tu ici ?

A peine avais-je eu le temps de reconnaître mon interlocutrice que cette dernière se jeta dans mes bras. Me serrant tendrement, Lightning engouffra son visage contre mon cou. Son souffle chaud contre ma peau me soulagea intensément. Je rendis l'étreinte avec bonheur. J'avais raison. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi, déclara-t-elle sans me relâcher. Quand j'ai entendu que tu avais disparue, j'ai cru comme mon cœur allait cesser de battre.  
>- Je vais bien, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante. Tu es là...<br>- Bien sûr que oui, partenaire, tu vois bien que je suis là.  
>- Mais Snow a dit que...<br>- Chut... murmura la blonde en me caressant délicatement la tête. Tu sais bien que ce grand idiot ne dit que des bêtises. Je ne suis pas morte.

Je me reculai brutalement de Lightning. Cette dernière me regarda d'un air surprise. Mes mains sur ses épaules, j'observai son expression calme et serein. Fronçant des sourcils, je demandai doucement :

- Comment sais-tu que Snow a dit que tu étais morte ?  
>- Parce que tu me l'as dit un peu plus tôt, bouda la blonde qui croisa les bras. Fang, tu es fatiguée. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi et...<br>- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que Snow m'a dit !  
>- Fang...<p>

Repoussant mon interlocutrice, je levai la tête vers le haut de l'escalier. Ma coéquipière habitait au premier étage. Sans vraiment savoir quelle énergie me permettait de me mouvoir, je me mis à gravir une à une chaque marche. A mi-chemin, Lightning me barra le passage. Tendant ses mains vers l'avant, elle supplia :

- Fang, il faut vraiment que tu rentres chez toi !

Ne voulant plus l'écouter, je la repoussai sur le côté et terminai mon ascension. La porte de son appartement se trouvait à l'angle du couloir. Sans prêter attention aux protestations de la blonde, je continuai d'avancer. Comme étant sur le mode automatique, j'observai mon corps se diriger comme un robot jusqu'à ma destination.  
>Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte, j'eus le souffle coupé. Des banderoles jaunes barraient la porte de la demeure de Claire. Je n'arrivai même plus à sentir les battements de mon cœur. Un grand vide s'ouvrit dans mon être. Mais malgré ma stupeur, mon corps lui, continuait sa route. Arrivée devant l'entrée, je posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte.<br>Alors que j'allais l'ouvrir, Lightning me fit faire volte-face. Sans crier gare, elle m'embrassa tendrement. Tout mon être se figea à ce doux contact. La blonde passa ses mains dans mon cou et joua malicieusement avec mes cheveux. Alors que nos lèvres se séparèrent, elle plongea son regard plein de passion dans les miens.

- Fang, je t'aime, m'avoua-t-elle doucement. Je t'en prie, ne va pas là-dedans.

Une larme coula de la joue de ma partenaire. Elle était si triste. Mon cœur se serra et j'avais envie de blottir mon amie dans mes bras afin de la garder près de moi pour toujours.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, reprit ma coéquipière en attrapant mon visage entre ses mains, rentrons chez toi. On peut rester ensemble. Toi et moi...

Éloignant lentement ses mains de moi, je vis les larmes couler telle une cascade sur ce visage que j'aimais tant. Secouant lentement la tête, la blonde me regarda reposer mes doigts autour de la poignée. Impuissante, elle sanglota dans mon dos. Ses pleurs m'écorchaient l'âme et allaient certainement laisser des cicatrices dans mon être. Mais passant outre mon envie de me jeter dans ses bras, j'ouvris brutalement la porte en arrachant les banderoles au passage.

- Fang ! hurla Lightning avant de disparaître dans le néant.

* * *

><p>Pénétrant dans la pièce, je tombai à genoux devant les marquages au sol, là où s'était trouvé le corps de Claire. Ravalant difficilement ma salive, je regardai le ruban adhésif blanc former une croix. La véritable neuvième victime du Mangeur d'Âme.<br>Lâchant un cri de douleur, je me recroquevillai en enfouissant ma tête derrière mes bras. Des flashs me revinrent à l'esprit. Je me voyais arriver joyeusement dans les lieux avec un sac de courses entre les mains. Tout m'échappa et tomba sur le sol lorsque je découvris avec horreur ce qui se tramait. Claire était étendue là, sur le sol, les bras écartées. Elle regardait vers le plafond avec des yeux vides, morts...

La scène changea lorsque je me retrouvai dans la salle d'autopsie. Vanille n'avait pas eu le droit de traiter le corps de Claire, ce fut le Dr. Alstein qui le fit. Alors qu'il m'énumérait des choses que je savais déjà, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Ayant reconnu la voix de l'individu, je m'empressai de recouvrir le corps de la défunte d'un drap blanc. Au même moment, Serah débarqua comme une bombe dans la pièce tandis que Snow essayait de la retenir. Le visage en larme, elle hurla et appelait son aînée. Comme si cette dernière allait se relever sous ses ordres.

Je changeai une nouvelle fois d'environnement. Me voici dans mon appartement, devant mon bureau. J'ouvris doucement le dossier concernant l'enquête du Mangeur d'Âme. Je sortis tous les documents concernant Claire Farron, ma partenaire. Puis, je les jetai sans le moindre remord dans une poubelle métallique. Dans ma main, je tenais la photographie de son corps qu'on avait retrouvé dans son appartement. Un briquet dans l'autre, je brûlai le coin de l'image. La braise dévora avidement une vision qui allait me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Avant que les flammes n'atteignent mes doigts, je jetai la photo dans la poubelle. Tout son contenu brûla...  
>Lorsque les braises avaient cessé d'exister, je me tournai pour dévisager un visage connu. Souriante, elle croisa les bras derrière son dos et me demanda :<p>

- Prête, partenaire ?  
>- J'arrêterai ce salopard quoi qu'il m'en coûte, répondis-je simplement au fantôme de ma partenaire. On y va, Claire ?<br>- Moi, c'est Lightning. Ne confond pas...  
>- Lightning...<p>

* * *

><p>Rouvrant brutalement les yeux, mon visage était ravagé par des larmes séchées. Alors que je me redressais, je vis par la fenêtre que la nuit était tombée. Lentement, mon regard retomba sur les marquages au sol avant de me tourner vers la porte ouverte. Personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir.<p>

- Toi aussi, tu es partie, Lightning ? murmurai-je en me redressant faiblement.

Je me sentais si vide à l'intérieur. Plus aucune envie, plus aucun désir, plus aucun espoir... Tout me semblait si pâle d'intérêt. Comme une enfant, je me remis à sangloter tout en me blottissant dans un coin de la pièce. Serrant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, Je laissai les ténèbres m'envahir sans même tenter de l'éloigner.  
>Dans cette noirceur de désespoir, une lumière persista. Rouge sanglante, elle semblait m'appeler. Je n'arrivai pas à entendre ses paroles, ni à les comprendre, mais les murmures se rapprochèrent de mes oreilles. Tel un bourdonnement, elles m'agacèrent. Et malgré tous mes efforts pour les faire taire, elles continuèrent d'envahir mon esprit. Alors que je me calmai légèrement, les mots me vinrent à l'esprit. Les chuchotements ne répétaient en réalité qu'un simple discours : Roger Hawk.<br>Relevant la tête, je compris que je n'en avais pas encore terminé avec cette histoire. Il me restait encore une chose à faire...

* * *

><p>Rentrant dans mon appartement, j'allumai la lumière. Je décidai de foncer dans la salle de bain afin de me laver le visage. Je ne voulus même pas me regarder dans le miroir. Pas vraiment envie de voir un zombie. Puis, me glissant dans la chambre, j'ouvris le tiroir de ma commode. Après avoir soulevé quelques vêtements, je sortis mon Beretta. Je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier s'il était chargé, car je le laissai toujours avec des munitions.<br>Enlevant le cran de sureté, je me tournai brutalement vers l'entrée de ma chambre. Mon arme pointa un individu que j'avais appris à haïr de tout mon âme. Chargeant le canon, je déclarai :

- Vous êtes devenu un peu trop sûr de vous, Roger.  
>- Je n'aime pas laisser un travail inachevé, répondit-il en levant lentement ses mains en l'air. Et bien, comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?<br>- Appelons cela, l'intuition. Je vous déconseille de faire le moindre mouvement.

Je me rapprochai lentement de ma cible, guettant ses moindres gestes. Me retrouvant plus qu'à deux mètres de lui, il se mit à rire. Vraiment trop sûr de lui...

- Votre partenaire aussi avait cette fameuse intuition, reprit-il malicieusement. Mais cela ne m'avait pas empêché d'arriver à mes fins.

Je dus canaliser toute mon énergie pour ne pas appuyer sur la détente. Non, j'avais besoin de réponses et j'allais les obtenir.

- Pourquoi, contrairement aux autres, regardait-elle le plafond et n'était-elle pas remplie de fumier ? débutai-je en m'arrêtant face à lui. Pas que je m'en plaigne. C'était très sympa de votre part. Mais pourquoi ?  
>- Votre amie était particulière. J'ai eu le temps de converser avec elle, un peu comme vous et moi en ce moment. Je fus surpris de découvrir de la sincérité chez cette femme.<br>- Claire était une personne de droite et franche. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle vous ait craché vos quatre vérités.

Je collai donc le canon de mon arme contre la tempe de Roger. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, pas même son sourire radieux. Sans bouger la tête, il tourna son regard dans ma direction.

- Cela ne l'a pas empêché d'être une femme, ajouta-t-il comme pour trouver une excuse à son méfait. Mais elle méritait d'aller au ciel.  
>- Elle méritait de vivre ! rétorquai-je en appuyant plus fortement mon Beretta contre la tête de l'homme.<br>- C'était quelqu'un de bien, je l'admets. Tellement bien qu'elle n'a pas voulu m'abattre, mais a simplement désiré me rendre aux autorités. J'étais pourtant à sa merci. Et voyez où cela l'a mené...  
>- Je ne suis pas aussi droite que ma partenaire...<br>- Alors quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ?

Je fis mine d'appuyer sur la détente. Mais au lieu de cela, je sortis quelque chose de ma poche. Sans crier gare, je l'enfonçai sauvagement dans la gorge de l'assassin, prenant bien soin d'éviter la trachée. Les yeux de Roger s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et il s'écroula sur le sol, paralysé.

- Vous tuer sans vous faire souffrir, c'est encore bien trop droit pour moi, déclarai-je en jetant la seringue à côté de lui. Évitez de me laisser des cadeaux la prochaine fois. Oh, mais... Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

J'attrapai ma proie par le col et le traînai jusque dans le salon. Puis, je l'installai bien gentiment sur le fauteuil. Une fois cela fait, je partis dans ma cuisine et pris tout ce que je pouvais trouver de tranchant. Mon équipement prêt, je reposai tout mon attirail sur la table basse avant de m'assoir sur le canapé. Attrapant un gros couteau de cuisine, je tâtai la pointe de mon index.

- Je me suis toujours demandée lequel de ces couteaux coupaient le mieux, l'informai-je avant de m'avancer vers mon interlocuteur.

Je fus impressionnée de voir qu'effectivement, grâce à ce sérum, Roger ne pouvait vraiment pas bouger d'un pouce. Lentement, je déboutonnai sa chemise. Une peau blanche presque maladive se présenta devant moi. N'ayant jamais eu beaucoup de patience, je fis la première entaille avec ma lame. Elle était peu profonde, mais assez pour être douloureuse. Lorsque je scrutai le visage impassible de ma victime, seuls ses yeux exprimaient sa souffrance.

- Effectivement, c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas vous entendre crier, concédai-je en attrapant un simple couteau à pain. Mais avec Claire, croyez-moi, j'ai appris à lire dans le regard.

J'eus un peu plus de mal à faire une ligne droite avec cette lame-ci. C'était plutôt comme un zigzag. Et contrairement à son prédécesseur, celui-ci arrachait plus de peau qu'autre chose. Le sang perla des deux plaies d'une manière différente.

- C'est plutôt intéressant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Selon comment je fais ça, le sang coulera plus vite ou moins vite. J'espère apprendre comment faire rapidement car il serait bête que vous mourriez si tôt.

La torture continua durant une heure. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais frustrée. Ma victime ne hurlait pas, ni ne pleurait. D'une certaine manière, ma colère ne semblait pas être apaisée. Ma vengeance était encore affamée et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'assouvir. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler.  
>Lorsque je levai mon regard vers le meurtrier, je sentis mon sang bouillir. Intérieurement, il riait... Ce salopard jubilait alors que j'étais en train de le tuer. Il se sentait vainqueur, le fumier ! Sous le coup de la colère, j'envoyai mon poings dans sa figure. La force de la frappe fit qu'il tomba à terre. Son sang imprégna le tapis. Mais je n'en avais cure. Me jetant sur lui, je lui assénai de multiples coups au visage. Encore et encore !<p>

- Espèce de salopard ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

A chaque fois que je le frappais, je sentais grandir en moi la frustration. Rien de ce que je pouvais faire ne ramènera ma partenaire. Rien de ce que je pouvais lui faire subir ne calmera ma peine. Quoiqu'il advienne, il aura gagné. Depuis le début, il avait gagné...  
>Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Elles me paraissaient aussi brûlantes que de la lave en fusion. Je me mordis les lèvres en fixant le Mangeur d'Âme droit dans les yeux. C'était lui qui m'avait privé de ma partenaire ! A cause de lui, plus jamais je ne pourrais admirer son beau visage. Je ne pourrais plus la taquiner et provoquer chez elle, ces petits rougissements dont j'étais devenue dépendantes. Par sa faute, j'avais perdu le seul être à pouvoir supporter mon impétuosité durant les missions.<p>

- Salaud ! Salaud... marmonnai-je d'une gorge enrouée sans cesser ma pluie de poings.

Alors que le visage de Roger ne ressemblait à plus rien d'humain, je continuai de le battre. Il était certainement mort depuis quelques minutes à présent, mais... Je n'arrivai plus à m'interrompre. C'était bien trop injuste. Hurlant de rage, ma main fut en sang lorsqu'elle frappa violemment la dentition de l'homme. Mon sang ou le sien... Je ne savais plus... Tout était rouge... Tout était tellement laid...

* * *

><p>Le ciel était gris aujourd'hui. Pas un seul rayon de soleil ne réussit à percer les nuages. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Prenant une grande inspiration, je baissai lentement mon regard sur une pierre tombale où il y était gravé : Claire Farron. Je déposai délicatement mes roses sur la tombe.<p>

- Il m'a fallu plus de deux mois avant de pouvoir venir te rendre visite, déclarai-je avec un petit sourire. Excuse-moi, mais les procédures pénales prennent un temps fou à se terminer. Tu sais comment ils sont lents...

Délicatement, je caressai la pierre comme si je pouvais sentir ne serait-ce qu'une miette, l'être qui se trouvait juste en dessous. L'endroit était bien entretenu, Serah y veillait personnellement.

- Si tu avais été là, tu serais en train de me réprimander, repris-je doucement d'un air nostalgique. D'une certaine manière, je suis devenue le chef-d'œuvre du Mangeur d'Âme. Désolée de te voler la vedette. Tu as eu le droit de regarder le ciel. Moi, j'ai le droit de souffrir ta perte.  
>- Fang... Il est l'heure... souffla Snow dans mon dos.<p>

Saluant brièvement ma défunte partenaire de la tête, je tentai de me redresser. Mais les menottes me gênèrent un peu. Maladroitement, je me relevai avant de suivre le blond jusqu'à la voiture de police qui nous attendait à l'entrée du cimetière. Le petit ami de Serah m'ouvrit la porte. Je lui souris en guise de remerciement avant de m'installer.  
>Une main sur le toit du véhicule, Snow se pencha vers moi et me demanda :<p>

- Tu es vraiment sûre de ce que tu fais ? C'était de l'auto-défense ! Et c'était un tueur en série qui plus est !  
>- Snow... soupirai-je en lui lançant un regard compréhensif. Je l'ai empoisonné, torturé et battu à mort. Comment peux-tu appeler cela de la légitime défense ?<br>- Mais... On peut alléger les charges à ton encontre ! Si seulement tu nous laissais t'aider...  
>- Meurtre avec préméditation, sans parler de la torture... Voilà ce que j'ai fais... Il est normal que j'encours la peine de mort.<br>- Moi, je dis plutôt que tu cherches un moyen de fuir le monde. Et le suicide n'est pas...  
>- Snow, j'ai fait mon choix, l'interrompis-je en me penchant vers le conducteur. Je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller.<p>

Le blond allait encore répliquer, mais lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il ne fit rien. Il ne restait plus rien à sauver de ma personne. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était détruire l'œuvre du Mangeur d'Âme. Lentement, Snow ferma la porte d'un air abattu. Il s'en remettrai, j'en étais certaine. Il avait Serah à ses côtés, alors tout ira bien.  
>M'adossant à mon siège, je fermai les yeux. Intérieurement, je sentais encore cette rage, cette soif de sang grandir en moi. Mais bientôt, tout cela sera terminé. Je serais enfin libérée de mes tourments. Je n'irai peut-être pas là où se trouvait ma partenaire, mais c'était tout ce qui me restait. Tout ce que je méritai... Et à aucun moment, je ne regrettai ce que j'avais fait.<p>

La voiture démarra et se dirigea vers ma dernière destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu! En attendant, ne me frappez pas pour avoir osé tuer _<strong>


End file.
